Harry Potter and the not so normal life
by nogoalielikeme
Summary: Discontinued, until further notice. Harry learns of a new heritage and the powers that come with them. Wandless magic, elementals, Vampires and elves. Hogwarts is in for an interesting year!
1. This is just the begining

diclaimer: in pro  
  
"Gah!" A voice screamed. "Watch it, Harry! You're not gonna kill me now, are you?" It added uncertainly.  
  
The man named Harry smirked. His glowing emerald eyes, so filled with life, also sparkled with mirth.  
  
"As you can see, this," Harry held up a blade, "is metal, and you," the raven hair teen pointed to his trainer, currently on the ground, "can only be killed by a stake."  
  
Harry threw the blade back and forth from hand to hand. The trainer followed it closely, like a tennis match. He continued for a minute, only now realizing that, his sight was now promptly six feet lower than what it previously was. Tearing his gaze away from the stilled sword to his apprentice's face, he saw a smirk and the emerald eye staring elsewhere.  
  
Hopping around, the now bodiless head, turned to see his own body running around like a headless chicken. Bouncing around to face his mature charge, he drew a big breath and yelled.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I might not die, but it sure does hurt like HELL!"  
  
Harry just chuckled. "Awe, but you're such a cute beheaded vampire."  
  
Then proceeded to get down on one knee and scratch behind the ears and cooed. "Who's a good vampire, oh, who's a good vampire."  
  
The creature just returned with a fierce bight. The boy-who-lived snatched his hand away and amusedly said, "Who's the feisty one today, huh?"  
  
The vampire just ignored him and turned again, to see his body on its hands and knees searching for its lost head.  
  
"Over here, you useless body! Over here!"  
  
"Are you sure you not insane, Orion?" Harry asked as he picked up the head to carry over to the lost appendage. "Clearly, you know you own body, right? So you must know that your ears are attached to you head, and not your body?" Again the head tried to bite.  
  
"Fine! Be that way, and see if I ever help you again."  
  
With that the head landed painstakingly on the ground with a sure "thwuck" and Harry just walked away.  
  
"If it weren't for you, wouldn't be in this position." Orion replied. And then mumbled to himself. "If only her were a normal boy. But no! We have to teach the different one, who can beat us in all types of things, and kick are arses to Pluto and back! Repeatedly!"  
  
Harry then stuck tongue out and countered, "Ah, but my dearest mentor, I am nothing but normal, far from it." With that the door snapped shut and a head and body were left all alone to reconcile.  
  
Normal and Harry Potter could only be used in contrast of each other. Harry Potter was a wizard, and not an even normal one to their standards.  
  
Voldemort, the most evil dark lord, was after him and his family. Betrayed by a friend, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter. He tried on that same fretful Halloween night to kill Harry himself, but failed, resulting in his own demise.  
  
Since that night, from age one and three months to ten, he lived with his magical racist relatives, not knowing about his heritage. On his eleventh birthday, Harry was visited by the groundskeeper of the magical school, Hogwarts. Then the bespectacled boy found out about himself, and went onto his first year at the school where he belonged. He befriended two best friends; Ron Weasley, a pure-blood wizard, and Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch. They went on an adventure, nearly sacrificing himself, to save the wizarding world once again. He stopped the return of Voldemort and destroyed the philosopher's stone. That year marked him as the brave first year, which won the house cup for Gryffindor, and became the youngest seeker in a century for Quidditch.  
  
His next year, even more marked him as an unusual boy. He met a house elf, who was trying to save his life, and returned got him in trouble with the ministry. He had to fly an enchanted car to Hogwarts, which flew into the whomping willow. Harry also found out to be a parslemouth, the ability to talk to snakes. That got people thinking he was the heir of Slytherin. Then a huge snake was attacking the students and Harry was the one who was able to kill it with the help of a phoenix and a sword.  
  
Harry's third year, a convicted murder escaped the wizarding prison, Azkaban, and was supposedly after Harry. Harry was taught how to produce a patronus, found a guilty man innocent, found his godfather, and two friends that were his last links to his parents. Sirius, his godfather, was forced to fly away on Buckbeak, a hippogruff, after Harry traveled back in time.  
  
Fourth year was a dozy. Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione all went to the Quidditch Cup, Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Deatheaters came, and everyone ran. Harry was then entered into a tournament only meant for seventeen year olds. Everyone thought he entered himself, except for a few. He had to get a Hungarian Horntail's golden egg, swim to the bottom of a lake to rescue a friend, and journey through a maze with creatures. The prize at the end was a trophy. That turned out to be a portkey.  
  
Harry and Cedric both grabbed the cup and were taken to a cemetery. Cedric got killed. Voldemort was reborn and dueled Harry, who barely escaped with his life.  
  
Fifth year, Harry was considered a crazy, attention seeking child, and was put into a living hell. The new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Umbridge, worked for the ministry, and took over the school. Harry led a secret club called Dumbledore's Army, to get the real defense training that they needed. During the O.W.L.s, Harry had a vision that Sirius was being tortured. Playing the hero, Harry went to look for him. In the process, he rode a thestral, brought five friends into danger, found out a prophecy including him and Voldemort, fought Deatheaters' arses, was possessed by Voldemort himself, and saw his only father figure in his life die.  
  
Sirius' death had hit him hard. Very hard. And the boy-who-lived was going to do something about it. "The power the Dark Lord knows not." "No one can live when the other survives." Those were the two most important parts of the prophecy. So when Harry got back, he was determined to find out whatever that power was, and train it, perfect it. Not only would he find that power, he would do everything in his will to be the best he could be; stronger, faster, better. He needed more knowledge. After seeing Dumbledore and Voldemort duel, Harry now knew how inferior he was.  
  
As soon as Harry got to his relatives' house, he sat and planed what exactly he was going to do. Each morning he would run. At first it wasn't a lot, then he started improving his endurance. He also volunteered to work at his uncle Vernon's work, to lift drills. One of the other things he did when he first got home was send Florish and Blotts an order form. Thus, he read every night; old ones, new ones and ancient ones. The subjects were on everything: healing, fighting, ancient runes, languages, everything. But sometimes, Harry would just read through the night. His body didn't need sleep anymore, or not as much anyway. The reoccurring dreams of dying friends, and family haunted the sacred land of sleep. His physical body was changing too. He was tall; 5' 9" compared to his previous 5' 5", and kept growing. His untamable hair was becoming much longer, reaching his shoulders, and was looking silkier.  
  
Now, Harry was walking down the hallway. He chuckled as he remembered the first time he arrived here.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Potions, a subject Harry thought he could never excel at, and as of now he was making the animagus potion. It would put you in a trance like state, in order to see that animal. Now it was almost done, just…  
  
"5…4…3…2…1…" The liquid turned an emerald green. Harry extinguished the flame underneath the cauldron. Harry poured some of the potion into a cup he snuck up from the Dursley's kitchen. He then proceeded to down the drink in one gulp.  
  
"Hm… Tastes like honey." That was the last thought he had as the trance crept up upon him.  
  
Harry arrived in what looked like the entrance of a zoo. Every animal imaginable were present, magical and non; from griffins to wolves, and parrots to phoenixes. What Harry also saw shocked him to the bone. There actual people, and people of every color, style and race. But not only were they people, but also, there were vampires, and elves. Not the house elves, but the regular elves that are graceful, and well respected. They were originally in hiding, because the muggles, non-magic folk, wanted their technology. The race of elves are born more magically in depth. Meaning they understood their powers, therefore being more powerful. They were also in tuned with nature, basically they lived in trees. But that's not the fact that shocked Harry. It was the fact that these people were not animals. Animagi turn out to mean people could turn only into animals. This meant only one thing. That he was a…  
  
"Shapeshifter!" Harry yelled. All action in the zoo stopped. They all looked at him, unblinking. A black panther's muscle twitched, then it was chaos. Everything charged forward, they were one hundred fifty yard away and closing. Harry struggled to move his feet, but failed. It was like he was glued to the spot. He was now fully panicked.  
  
A burst of emerald flames erupted in front of him; a phoenix came. It was emerald and silver. It tilted his head side to side, as if asking, "What are you so afraid of?" Harry looked over the left wing of the phoenix. The creature in question looked over its shoulder, to the stampede, and back at Harry. He could have sworn the exquisite bird smirked, right before it flew straight into Harry's body. He frantically looked for a hole, and suddenly looked up, to see the panther in mid-jump. The black cat flew into Harry's body, and so did all the others. Harry thought he never had seen so many animals. Then, it all was over, and all Harry was left with was a headache the size of Big Ben.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" 


	2. explaination part 1

disclaimer: in pro  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!"  
  
Harry sworn he jumped a foot off his bed. He opened his emerald eyes, but shut them quickly because of the bright light. "Where am I?" Harry noticed his voice sounded horse.  
  
"Why, my young prince, you are in the Elven Realm."  
  
Harry's eyes opened his eyes once more in disbelief, when another voice popped up. "Hey, it is the Vampire realm too, ya know."  
  
Harry proceeded to get up slowly, and looked over at his Keepers. One had long silver blond hair in a braid down her back. Crystal blue eyes shined on her angelic face. Harry could tell she was wearing light silk-like clothes, and could defiantly tell she was the elf.  
  
The vampire was an almost complete foil. He had short spiky black hair, and a smirk on his face. That reveled the sharper than normal k-nines. The creature was dressed all in black; cape, boots, shirt, everything.  
  
"Harry," Orion said. "We're going to explain everything. So you just hold tight"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry remembered that with a smile. His trainers were like two peas in a pod, despite that their races usually don't get along. They had a mischief streak worse than the Weasley twins and the Mauders put together. So they naturally got into a prank war, and the godson and son of two mauders came out on top. They were both kind and caring, but were strict and harsh, especially when it came to training.  
  
Harry entered his room, and he remembered that explanation very well, it was the thing that made everything make sense.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sure, Orion. But can you tell me your names first?" Harry asked politely, oblivious to the fact that he just answered his own question. The watchers just looked at him like he grew a second head. "What?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" Orion asked.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
He blinked again.  
  
And… again. "Um… I don't know. So, Sora! Shit, I did it again! Anyways, why'd you call me prince?" Harry asked earnestly, looking back from trainer to trainer.  
  
The two looked to each other. "We shall explain."  
  
And explain they did.  
  
"Once, back when Merlin was alive, he went exploring. He was the first one to leave the sacred land of the elves. He founded magic for the wizarding world. Merlin was the first prince for the throne, but his brother got it. His son Godric Gryffindor went out, to follow in his footsteps. But also Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff traveled out. Those two were friends. Rowena was a lost elf, meaning her family didn't go into hiding with the other elves. Helga was a mage. Salazar later joined them. He walked away from the vampire clan he was from, but normally Elves and Vampires don't get along." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, you see, that whole blood sucking thing didn't go down with the clean little elves." Orion said sarcastically. Sora just laughed.  
  
"But I thought that Salazar was evil?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"You know that whole ordeal, where people blame it on their evil twin?" Harry nodded. "Well, he could really blame it on his evil twin. That's the side that Voldemort's from, and no, before you ask, you're not related to Evil Salazar. Now, back to the explanation.  
  
"Godric and Rowena eventually married, as did Helga and Salazar, but not until Helga willingly became vampire. You see, us vampires drink blood right?" Orion smirked, showing his spiky teeth. Harry paled. "Just joking Harry, come on have a sense of humor!"  
  
"Sorry, but the way I grew up, I didn't have time to develop a sense of humor, or rather a good one at that. I think I do have one, but it is unique." Harry replied more to himself than the other two.  
  
"Right! Um, so vampires drink blood, but not everyone bitten by one of us becomes a night raider. It really just feels like, well, like you're getting laid." At this Harry choked on his spit. "Only, when a person is willing to become one, do they. So I could bite your neck right now, and you wouldn't be in any danger of turning into a vampire right now."  
  
"Okay, enough of vampire history." Sora interrupted. "Now, Godric and Rowena went back into the Elven Realm, and generation, after generation an Elven princess was born. Remember, Merlin and his family were of the royal family. This girl was born when Voldemort was rising, and he being the power hungry bastard he was, was after the soon to be queen.  
  
"An extra caution was added to insure the safety of this young lady. She was taught Elven magic at an early age, and was sent to live with a family in your world to learn sorcerer magic. Later, she went to Hogwarts with her best elven friend, who was also in her guard.  
  
"This princess's name was Lily Evens." Sora said. 


	3. explainatoin part 2

dislcaimer: in pro  
  
"This princess's name was Lily Evens." Sora said.  
  
"I'M AN ELF!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes," came the sure reply of Sora.  
  
"But before you ask anymore questions, finish hearing the story first." Orion said, as he picked up the story. "As you know, Helga and Salazar got married, and they became the King and Queen of the vampire realm. Their descendent eventually went to Hogwarts too.  
  
"At that school, Lily fell in love, but not with James Potter. You see, James was more like a big brother to her. He too, was an elf, and was Lily's secret guard. In her first year Lily befriended the Vampire prince, knowing full well of what he was. Their relationship blossomed over the years, and they loved each other. Determined to spilt the two people up, the Vampires sent their prince to Voldemort, and Lily went in hiding with James.  
  
"A year later, Lily had you, and everyone knew you were special. Naturally, everyone thought that you were James Potter's son, but alas you were not." Harry was shell shocked. "The elves and vampires knew of course, that you were not his son. And as there was only one other person that Lily was with, it was obvious that Lily and the vampire had a son. Lily knew, James knew, but the father did not. Now the Vampires were awed by this mini-vampire. Even as newborns, all night raiders accessorized with a dark aura. But you, you were different. Your aura was so different, beautiful; all the colors one could imagine, spread out around your body flowing like water. It was the calmness of water, the passion of fire, power of lightning, serenity of wind, stubbornness of earth, and the mysterious sense of shadows.  
  
"The elves and vampire never got along; and they were here before the binging of time. Elves were light, vampires were dark, that's how it always was. But you changed that." Orion was interrupted by Harry's outburst.  
  
"Me! How in bloody hell did I do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, both Elves and Vampires wanted to protect their prince and the only way to do that was to join together. Their relationship isn't forced anymore, it's actually pretty nice. When the two races got together, it was amazing how many things they in common. The knowledge between them was unreachable. But there are a select few who still support the Dark Lord, Elves and Vampires alike. They are punished by loosing any memory of their origins, and a power reduction so that it's that of a wizard." Orion answered.  
  
"So, now you know about your heritage, any questions?" Sora asked.  
  
"Right, so you expect me to believe that I am the grandson of the four founders and Merlin. Not to mention that I'm an elf and vampire, more to the fact the prince of them?" Harry asked skeptically, and got up out of the chair he was previously in. It was a painstakingly long explanation, so the prince stretched.  
  
"Don't forget your mage inheritance from Helga." Sora added.  
  
"And all the powers endowed with those titles." Orion piped in.  
  
Harry was speechless for a second, with his mouth hanging open. "You know that a bat could most likely make a nest inside that mouth of yours." To prove a fact, Orion transformed into bat and flew to Harry's face.  
  
Harry snapped his jaw shut, and smirked. "I don't like the taste of shit in my mouth, thanks." Orion transformed back into his annoying self. Harry continued, as he paced. "Okay, so say I do believe you about this whole, heir of five thing, keep in mind that I'm not saying I do believe, who is this mysterious vampire father of mine?"  
  
Orion and Sora were watching his pacing like a tennis match. Orion snapped out of the daze he was in and asked to repeat the question. So Harry did and Sora smirked. "Why, I thought you would have figured out by now. He's Se-harrumph." And the female elf was cut off by Orion hand.  
  
"OUCH!" the vampire exclaimed. "You bit my bloody hand off."  
  
"Oh, quit your complaining. Clearly, your hand is still on!" Sora replied. "I too, do not like the taste of shit in my mouth, thank you very much, Sorry but you're going to have to wait until you get back for the answer to your first question."  
  
"When will that be?" Harry interrogated. "And what will I be doing here?"  
  
Orion was the first to answer. "Well, tomorrow is your birthday, right? Right."  
  
Sora picked up, "And that's when you'll come into your powers, right? Right."  
  
"The magic might,"  
  
"no probably will,"  
  
"Yes, probably will change your body."  
  
"You know so that the new amount of magic can actually stay in your body and not make you explode."  
  
"After that we'll be training you,"  
  
"In the shadow realm,"  
  
"Yes, in the shadow realm…"  
  
"SHADOW REALM!" Harry interrupted his trainers epilogue. "First of all you remind me of the Weasley twins when you do that, and secondly, WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THE SHADOW REALM?"  
  
"The name is just a title really." Orion said.  
  
"Just a title."  
  
"It's a different realm where time is non existent. It's a nice place really."  
  
"Yes a nice place." Sora whacked Orion on the head for repeating her.  
  
"There's a cute little village, and there are some people that permanently live in the shadow realm. So it's like real life for them, not just suspended in time. You don't age while your there."  
  
"No aging, what so ever." 'WHACK'  
  
"Out children are coming with us."  
  
"Children, are you two…" Harry asked.  
  
"US?!" the two mentors exclaimed. Then they positively just dropped to the floor laughing in hysterics.  
  
"The two of US," Sora asked, saying the word 'us' with barely controlled laughter.  
  
"married?" Orion continued with the same emotional hold.  
  
"The thought…"  
  
"just makes us…"  
  
"hysterical!" the two shouted in unison. And dropped to the floor once more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry laughed as he remembered all the things going through his head that day, and promptly fell asleep with that memory. 


	4. A day in the life

disclaimer: in pro  
  
Harry got up from his four poster bed, in the same style as the Gryffindor common room. It was four in the morning; the aftermath of his training. Harry got up did his morning stretches and routine, which included running and practicing his sword fighting skills. By the time he got back and showered, it was time to eat. Harry walked into the kitchen of the apartment that he and his mentors were sharing. Harry sat down at the bar island with a bowl of cereal. Halfway with the spoon up to his mouth, he smirked, and got off his seat. Crouching down he stealthily padded across the tile floor, and went to the pantry door.  
  
Opening the bi-fold oak doors, he charged in and took two girls out around the age of eleven. Harry was holding them hostage on his shoulders.  
  
"Harry let us go!" the one on his left shoulder exclaimed. She had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, clearly she was Sora's little girl.  
  
"Yeah, Chai put us down." The girl that occupied Harry's right should had long jet black hair, and bright emerald eyes, but paler than Harry's.  
  
"Sorry Seranza, and you Emerald, you have to be a bit more sneaky." Harry said.  
  
"Chai, how did you hear us anyway?" Emerald asked. "And don't call me Emerald, the name's Emma." She said flipping her black hair from her face.  
  
Harry flipped the two over and held the troublemakers to his hips. "Well, first of all, I have very sensitive hearing, and great eyesight. Come to think of it, all my senses have heightened. Anyway, you have to be light on you feet, like this." Harry demonstrated by walking soundlessly across the floor. His hip attachments watched carefully. "And your breathing has to be very light. Think of something happy or funny, you know, to take the stress off." Harry continued walking until they were at an open door. "Now, when you see an open opportunity, take it. You see, your parents shouldn't have their door open like this. Now shush!" The Elven Vampire crept across the floor. He went in between the two twin sized beds that his mentors were on. With a little wandless magic, he changed the two slave drivers appearances, and counted to three. "1…2…3!" With that Harry threw the children upon each of their parents and hastily made a retreat.  
  
"POTTER!" A green skinned, blue haired, clown clothed Orion burst out of the room, with a giggling Emma teetering behind.  
  
Harry dropped his spoon in the now empty bowl, turned on the stool, and smirked. "Orion, my you look fetching today. You had a lift, a tuck, a new do, maybe?"  
  
"I had a lift in my anger level, if that's what you mean?" Orion snapped.  
  
"Chai, 20, mentors 13." Seranza said, while being held by here mother on Sora's shoulder. "I know 13 is a bad number, but you've been stuck on this ever since Green Eyes found his father's and godfather's prank book. And that was, what, two months ago?"  
  
"Watch your cheek girl," Sora said, although she had a smile planted on her face.  
  
"Watch your hair mom, or should I say wash?" Seranza said. Sora had purple hair, orange eyes, and hot pink skin, with lime green polka dots.  
  
"Seranza, be nice." Harry said.  
  
The girl in question put her head down in shame. "Yes, Harry." She said.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Harry!" Sora said as her daughter scrambled down from her shoulder. Sora then plopped herself down in a recliner exasperated. "I raised her, I fed her, hell, I even was in labor for fourteen hours with her and I still can't get the little brat to listen to me!"  
  
Harry, currently being climbed on by the kids, replied, "I just get along with them; call it an instinct. I just know how not to act around them, reminisce of my childhood." Bent on subject change, to not to go into depressed mode, as his mentors called it, Harry asked, "So what's for today?"  
  
"Let's go horse back riding!" Emma said, having finally taking seat on Harry's left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Chai, I want to see Sei (Say) again." Seranza said from the boy-who-lived's unoccupied shoulder.  
  
Sei, or Seibushin, (Say-boo-shin) was Harry's mare. Seibushin is a mixed name from two root words from the Japanese language. Seishin, which means spirit, and bushi, which means warrior, are the two characteristics to sum up her personality. She was the biggest mare, and even broader than some of the stallions. Sei had a determined spirit, an unbreakable one. And she was a warrior, never giving up, strong and tough.  
  
She was an untamable, non-mountable, wild beast that hurt or killed anyone that went next to her. Sei's black hair, and silver mane, and piercing gold eyes made her look even more intimidating. For some odd reason, Sei took a liking to following Harry around. So eventually, Harry just took the mare in. She was young, a mere filly at the time, and her parents were dead. Harry couldn't find out how or why the parents were dead, but he knew that the horse was bred from the finest Vampire stallion, and the best Elven mare.  
  
Harry Potter knew the essence of people sticking together, strength in numbers. Harry and Seibushin were two in one, both of the same. Both, Vampire father and Elven mother, bred of the best; both orphaned at a young age; and both are judged by their appearances.  
  
Emma whined from her high post, "Come on please!"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, please!" Harry joined with a smirk.  
  
Orion turned from his toast. "Sure, I'd like to see the ol' bitch before you go back home."  
  
Home. It was something Harry didn't think of in a long while. Five years he was away, but it seemed like longer. At first, he missed it. Remus, Ron, Hermione, hell, Harry even missed Snape's snide remarks. He also missed the old coot. Soon, Harry got used to having people around him twenty-four-seven. He had a male and female protective unit, and two little sisters; like his own family. Over those five years, he had learn a variety of many things. He was now a master in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and obviously Defense the Dark Arts. Harry had learned wandless magic, a gift that his Elven line had a knack for; he also was taught all the forms of martial arts, incase there was a magical suppressed barrier and he had no wand; also, sword fighting, something he alone since Godric Gryffindor has achieved. It was something called light dancer; the sword moved faster than the eye could see, only reflecting the light from the metal. Dancing was something he learned, that, and gymnastics; something about improving speed and honing reflexes. His Elven and Vampire heritage already gave him inhuman speed and reflexes, not to mention strength. He had to be better than Voldemort, he too is from Vampire blood. With the whole Seibushin ordeal, Harry also learned horseback riding. What shocked him more, was the fact that he was an elemental; Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, and Shadow.  
  
Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by Seranza in his ear. "Green eyes, you there?"  
  
"Sorry, just thinking." Harry replied. "Sounds great, let's get cracking on that ride, eh? I haven't seen Seibushin in awhile." 


	5. Back home

disclaimer: in profile.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and those who want to know who the dad is, if you can't already guess, just hold on, it's comming. I want to say that i'm going away for a soccer camp. I'm leaving tomorrow and comming back late on friday night. Just letting you know i didn't forget about you guys. Thanks, r/r!  
  
After their ride, and a picnic lunch, they headed back to the apartment. At midnight that night, Harry would be going back to his Realm, his world. But then again, he was welcomed in any realm.  
  
"Chai, I'm going to miss you." Emma and Seranza said together.  
  
Harry gathered them up in a huge hug. "I'll miss you too. I don't know maybe I'll teleport or warp here sometime."  
  
"Or maybe you could fly!" Seranza piped in, referring to Harry's wings that came with being a royal elf, and a Vampire. They were angelic with silver and emerald feathers.  
  
Harry laughed at this. "Right, maybe."  
  
"Harry," the boy in question turned to his mentors. "It was fun. You're like a son to us." Harry was touched.  
  
"You too, stay in touch. I'll send Kibou." Kibou was Harry's silver phoenix.  
  
"Harry, don't forget to change your appearance." Sora said. Harry's shape shifting skills save him the trouble from worrying that his heritage might get out. Pointy ears are kind of hard to hide. He changed a lot over the summer. Harry was much more muscular, and taller too, courteous of his powers coming out. He also didn't sport his glasses anymore. Harry's hair was different. It was down to his shoulders, and, believe it or not, straight.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not getting shorter, less muscular, or wearing any glasses." Harry said. "Explanations: growth spurt, workout, and contacts."  
  
Everyone laughed. "Okay Harry, you do that." Orion said. "Now it is 11:58, so open that portal."  
  
Harry reverted back to his old looking self, minus being a scrawny, midget, glasses wearing wizard. "Well, I'll see you guys in your apartment. As much as I like having all the time in the world, I would be better off spending time in our own realm. Meet the people, you know." Harry saluted as a blue warp hole appeared before him, "Tootles!"  
  
Harry materialized in his old room at the Dursley's. "Home sweet, home, yeah right." Harry surveyed his room; Hedwig was the only animated object in the room, and the time read 12:01.  
  
"Hey girl," Harry said.  
  
"Hello, Master Harry."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Twice,  
  
A third time and shook his head. Being a Shapeshifter, he was able to transform into any animal, and look like any Vampire, Elf, or human. Any animal means any language that animal, or human, or Elf, or Vampire, may speak.  
  
A burst of emerald flame signaled the arrival of Kibou.  
  
"Hedwig, Kibou; Kibou, Hedwig."  
  
"I like her, master Harry," The owl replied.  
  
A crash sounded from downstairs. Vernon gave a loud snort, but fully stayed in dreamland.  
  
Harry turned to his pet phoenix, "Kibou, protect Hedwig if someone comes up here, and tries to harm her. Do not make yourself seen, no matter what." With that said, Harry wandlessly summoned the invisibility cloak, as that type couldn't be detected by the Ministry. He could have turned invisible without the cloak, but he didn't want people knowing of his gifts, whether it be friend or foe.  
  
Harry crept to the hallway. Looking down over the balcony, Harry saw Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and one person he thought he would never see in the summer, Severus Snape, but he was without his natural scowl.  
  
Having the stealth of a Vampire, and light footedness of an Elf, he jumped over the railing and down to the hallway below, all without making a sound.  
  
He had his wand trained on them. Still under the cloak, Harry said, "Alright, care to explain who you are, and why you're here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Harry we're here to take you home." Remus said. His brown hair had more grays to it, Harry noticed.  
  
"How would you know that I was awake at this hour?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We didn't." Moody's gruff voice replied.  
  
"How do I know you are who I think you are?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"How do you know I'm not someone using a voice modification spell to sound like Potter?"  
  
"We don't. But then again, you would have attacked already." Moody said.  
  
"Maybe it was so you would trust me," Harry replied coldly.  
  
"Enough! What's with the Spanish Inquisition?" Snape snapped. Harry was surprised with the muggle saying. "Get the questions over with!"  
  
"Potter, what happed when you dueled against Voldemort?" Moody asked.  
  
"Be more specific. I went against him six times in my life." Harry's cold, disembodied voice replied.  
  
The guards looked at each other. "All of them," Moody finally said.  
  
"One year old: I got the scar and banished old Moldywarts of his body. First year: There was the Philosopher's Stone, which we had to find from Hagrid's slipups. We, as in Ron, Hermione and I, went against Fluffy, Hagrid's giant three headed dog, a devil's snare, Flitwick's charmed keys, McGonagall's enchanted chess set, where we lost Ron, an already beaten troll, and Professor Snape's, and I quote from Herm, "logical" poem of potions, to Dumbledore's Mirror of Erised. There I met Quirrell; he tried to take the stone from me, but if we touched I made boils erupt on him. So basically I held on to him as long as I could, blacked out from the pain coming from my scar, and Dumbledore showed up.  
  
"Second year: Chamber of Secrets, me verses a 16 year old Tom. I slew the basilisk that Tommy boy set on me with the Sword of Gryffindor, because the bastard stole my wand. But before I got to do that fun part," Harry said sarcastically, "the snake actually got to stick it's fang into my arm, just after getting my bones back in it. Then Falwks healed my arm, and I took the fang and poisoned the dairy, vanishing Tom's memory.  
  
"Fourth year: I magically dueled Voldemort, after the maze: I was put under the Cruciatus Curse twice, and dodged the third one. Our wands are brothers, both feathers from Falwks, so when we duel Prior Incantum occurred. I saw my James' and Lily's echo.  
  
"Fifth year: Ministry of Magic; dueled and kicked some Deatheaters' arses, especially Lucius Malfoy's. Dumbledore and Snake face dueled, and Voldie possessed me in order to win, which he didn't, because I forced him out. Does that satisfy you guys?"  
  
All four of them were standing with their mouths open and jaws unhitched.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Okay, maybe it satisfied you more than enough, but you might like to close your mouths before something lands in there and nests." Just for effect Harry made a chirping noise, and that got them to lift their jaws off the floor. "Now," Harry continued, "it's my turn."  
  
"Remus," Harry turned to his godfather's friend, although the guard couldn't see it, "what does 'pretty in pink' mean to you?"  
  
Remus snorted, which was very unlikely of the sensible marauder. "It was a prank when all the males in school were drenched in permanent pink paint."  
  
"You pass." Harry said after he stopped trying not to laugh, and failing. "Tonks, I'm going to ask you to perform a series of changes." Tonks, being a metamorphagus, nodded.  
  
"Green eyes." 'Pop'  
  
"Black hair." 'Pop'  
  
"Short hair." 'Pop'  
  
"Long hair." 'Pop'  
  
"Button nose." 'Pop'  
  
"Crooked nose." 'Pop'  
  
"Black eyes." 'Pop'  
  
"Long face." 'Pop'  
  
"Tanned skin." 'Pop'  
  
"Pale skin." 'Pop'  
  
"Greasy hair." 'Pop'  
  
"Okay, you're done. Nice work, all you need now is a cauldron and Snape'll have a clone." Harry said, chuckling. Remus and Moody out right laughed, which made the old auror's face look even more twisted. Snape growled, and Tonks looked disgusted.  
  
"I swear Harry, I'll kill you, Birthday or not." She said.  
  
"Moody," Harry skipped Tonks' subject. "Where do I keep my wand?"  
  
"Somewhere else, if you want to keep your buttocks, that is." He replied.  
  
"Professor, what was I cleaning up in fourth year, so I had an excuse to hear you and Karkaroff talking about your Dark Marks burning?" Harry questioned the potions master.  
  
"It was armadillo bile and, it pains me to ask this, but why were you not in Slytherin?" The greasy haired git answered.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and you all passed." Harry said as he slipped off his cloak. "And before you ask, the sorting hat would have put me in Slytherin, had I asked it not to. Draco was just being a pain because that was what his bastard father told him to do. I really don't think Draco would be just a bad person if he just took his life into his own hands." (A/N: no this is not a slash)  
  
"My Harry, you've grown." Remus remarked.  
  
"Long awaited growth spurt, contacts, I run every morning, and lift boxes full of drills every day." Harry replied. Remus nodded.  
  
Harry finished packing hit trunk, told Hedwig and Kibou to fly to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and headed back downstairs.  
  
"How are we going," he asked.  
  
"Portkey."  
  
"I don't like portkeys, oh well." He sat on his trunk and Remus had his broom. Harry grabbed hold of the old football for the portkey.  
  
"3…2…1…" With a whirl of wind, Harry and his guard were no longer at number Four, Privet Drive. 


	6. Birthday Freak

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and being penitent while I was away. I got the idea of this chapter from SilverCentaur's story "Shadows", disclaimer: in my profile.

Harry's feet slammed into the ground, and so did Tonks, but she wobbled, so Harry reacted by grabbing her around the waist, thus making her steady.

"Thanks, sorry about that." Tonks replied.

"No worries." Harry responded.

Wowzer! He's so hot! a foreign thought popped into Harry's head.

The boy-who-is-fine chuckled. "Try not to broadcast your thoughts too much, Nymph." Harry said as he flicked Tonks nose. "Well, I'm tired! Night, kids!" With that

Harry went to his room, but his sensitive ears picked up Remus's amused question. "Was modest, silent Harry just flirting with you?" followed by a slap and a self resolved cry of pain.

Two hours later found Harry in the kitchen sporting a cup of hot cocoa. Being in Sirius's home was depressing; he accepted that his godfather was dead, and that crying and willowing in self-pity wouldn't bring him back. But Sirius wouldn't want him to make Harry sad, so instead Harry remembered good times, though few, and promised to life to fullest.

"A knut for your thoughts?"

Harry looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway. He replied by pulling out the seat next to him.

The werewolf accepted the gesture. "Did you know that his house now belongs to you and me?" He continued with Harry's confused glance. "I'm you're knew godfather." Remus quickly continued seeing his new godson's widening eyes. "I wouldn't want to replace Sirius as you're godfather, or as a stand in father, but I'm always here to talk."

With that last sentence, Harry opened up. "I miss him," Harry said and then he explained what he was thinking before Remus came in.

"Very profound for such a young person."

"But what is young? Age wise, I have been alive sixteen years, which ten of them have been seen through a cupboard door. But experience wise, I am even older than you. I've seen more things in my full life than most full grown men. My first eleven years I've what it is like to be treated like a slave, and be shunned, to live on my own. In the past five years, I've faced more Voldemort more than anyone else, and came out on top. I guess I'm just meant for extraordinary things, just like Mr. Olivander said." Harry would have continued, but a yawn stopped his speech.

"Right, but as experience as you are," Remus said with a smile, "everyone needs sleep. Now off to bed with you!"

Harry woke up from a bouncing on his stomach. Looking up, he saw hg green eyes staring back at him. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Mr. Dumbledore sir asked me is to looking after you is, and here this house." Dobby said with much exuberance. He then moved to Harry's ear and whispered, "Kreacher was a bad house-elf, sir, very bad."

"Wicked." The boy-who-was-sleeping replied. Dobby left as Harry got dressed in his new clothes from both the Elven and Vampire realm. Walking down the steps, Harry saw how much Grimmauld really has changed. The walls had wood paneling and was rid of all the darker parts of the house. The wodden floor was now covered in a navy blue carpet and the overall Mise-en-scene was much brighter.

Harry walked into what he thought was the kitchen, but with the whole redecoration of the house, he wasn't so sure. All was dark in the so called 'kitchen.' Harry was about to turn around and exit when…

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Everyone was there. From the members of D.A. to his old Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley were looking comfy together. In fact all the Weasleys were there, minus Percy, and Hermione. Even Snape was there.

"Bloody hell! This is the first party I have ever had!" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and had a great time. A lot of people remarked how Harry had changed, and picked up a lot of girls' thoughts, even Hermione's, of "How cute," or "How hot Harry is."

When it came time for presents, some of the D.A. members got Harry a Defense book, but he had already read them. Reading the entire Elven and Vampire library could do such a thing. They had every book made since the ancients till the present; one of Harry's newfound abilities was enhanced comprehension of anything he read of explained to him. He also had a photographic memory.

There was one present that Harry was not looking forward to, Hagrid's. Unwrapping the poorly wrapped present, Harry saw a shoebox with holes. He opened it to see a snake and heard it hiss, "What little respect the two-legged have us!"

"I'm not as human as you think," Harry replied cheekily.

"You speak my language."

"Yes, now what is your name?" Harry replied. "I'm Harry Potter."

"My lord! I never dreamt of being in your presence. My name is Draconis, my lord."

"Do not tell me that you are part Elven and Vampire too?"

"No, I'm a dragon." Draconis said proudly.

"Aren't you a bit… small?"

"No!" Pause... "Well, maybe. Yes, I know my breed is a bit small, but we are very stealthy and ancient powers. I can unhide my wings and claws for you, if you want my lord." Harry thought that Draconis said the last bit with a smirk.

"Okay, but if you're not Vampire or Elven, then why do you call me your lord? And by the way stop calling me that, it's Harry."

"Dragons, shockingly, are creatures of the light, and you my lor-"

"Harry?" Pavarti Patil asked.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh, guess what, this 'snake' isn't really a snake at all." At his guests' questioning looks, Harry continued. "It's a dragon."

The party carried on and everyone enjoyed themselves. Harry needed some air; Being in Sirius' house again, he remembered, that the one person he wanted the most here, wasn't.

Currently Harry was seated on the back porch. Looking out, Harry could see the Quidditch pitch even though it was dark out. His ancestry helped him out there.

"A clear night tonight," Remus's voice carried thought the silent ground.

"Yeah," Harry's reply sounded distant to Remus, even though they were mere feet apart. The werewolf followed his godson's gaze to the sky and saw the one star that he was looking at.

"I miss him too, you know." Remus plopped down next to Harry. "He was like a brother to me. But," Remus stole a glance at Sirius, the dog star. "I think he's up there, looking over us. He may miss us, but now he's with lily and James. No more running, no more hiding, and no more fighting. He's free to do what ever he wants to now."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, lucky him; he gets to be with his best friends, not worrying if they are going die. Not wondering whose going to fall next, will it be some muggle, or someone we hold dear. He doesn't have to look over his shoulder every second, seeing if some mad man is riding his rear, making his life hell. Sirius and I are a same in some way. We both grew up with out loving parents, being an odd one out; stood out in things that we do, Quidditch, classes. But he didn't have to train for some war at the age of sixteen." 

Remus was speechless. The part of his mind that wasn't stunned was seeing Harry's way of thinking, knowing the young adult was right. Remus snapped out and said. "Well at least you didn't have to spend twelve years in prison."

Harry gave a dry sarcastic laugh. "Right, what do you call the Dursleys? I suppose that the Dursley's isn't prison; it is hell. And believe me, I know exactly what hell is. I was shunned from all humanly things. I was forced to do chores since I was able to walk. 'Harry, clean Dudley's room!' 'Harry do the laundry!' 'Harry cook the food.' I was cooking before on a open range before I could even see the stove. I was beaten ever time I didn't do something right. As a matter a fact, I was beaten for everything I did, right or wrong. They hit me because my hair wouldn't stay down." Harry shivered, "Oh, but you wouldn't know that! Dumbledore wouldn't have dared told you. You, being my parents' best friend, would have had me out of there as quick as the snitch. But no, he kept me there for my own good. They beat me, Remus, is that for my own good?

"The only thing that being there earned me self discipline: knowing how to cook and clean, being completely modest, I had to be perfect! There were always things for me to improve on, always. 'Harry, there's dust on your shirt!' Wham! Back in the cupboard. Mind you that was where the dust came from. Living under the stairs where dust collects and slamming so that it falls on you doesn't really get rid of it now does it? They were so hypocritical. They told me to get straight A's, but whenever I got a higher grade than Dudley, they would beat me!

"I remember when ever I did accidental magic; that was when it got real bad. I think that the Dursley's thought that if they went too far that I might get taken away from them. They did want me to go because I was burden on them, burden on what I don't know. I cleaned everything and made food for them, saving them money for a maid and saving Aunt Petunia her time. They barely fed me anything. I lived on an old cot in an unused cupboard. I was given Dudley's too big hand me downs instead of my own clothes. But the Dursley's didn't want me to go, deep down. Why would they get rid of a slave?

"You've got to understand, the Dursley's love to pride themselves on being normal. So whenever I did anything to draw unwanted attention, that's when it got bad, real bad. Vernon…" Harry wrapped his hands around himself. "Vernon's favorite was the belt. He'd use it as soon as he got home. At first sign of accidental magic, Vernon didn't care if I got taken away, he just wanted to kill me. But after I lay bent and broken in the cupboard without any rampaging wizards breaking down the doors, Vernon cracked an evil smile. I would be locked in my cupboard for nothing. The longest punishment I could remember was three weeks. It never stopped."

"But… But what about the wards?" A voice asked.

Harry was too caught up to notice that his guests were with him and Remus out on the porch. Harry gave a dry chuckle. "The fool Dumbledore put the wards to keep out people as long as I have a home. I never knew anyone else before I was eleven. The Dursley's made sure of that. Dudley would threaten anyone who be the least bit nice to me. That's why I was so fit when I went to Hogwarts; all the hours running and fighting Dudley's gang. I thought that everyone had a slave, that they were beaten. That every family had a favorite and a tramp. That's why the wards failed. My 'family' were the ones that beat me, ridiculed me, hated me. I'm a freak to them. And I realized that I'm no different in this world. Or any of the other realms. I'm still different, still the one in the lime light, and look where it got me. I'm a freak with a friend who's jealous of things I can't control; a freak with a friend who knows everything. I'm a freak who killed his parents; a freak who killed his closest father figure and godfather; I'm a freak who has to kill or be killed; and I'm just a plain freak who has too many secrets to count."

"Harry, you're not a freak!" Remus said once he regained his voice. "I won't say that you are not different, as that would be lying, but different doesn't mean you're a freak. You are just meant for extraordinary things, like you said last night." Remus hugged his godson. "I love you, and I have since I saw you in the hospital room, you're a son to all of us."

"All of you?" Harry said as he turned around. The boy-who-thought-he-was-a-freak blanched as he saw all of the people staring at him, obviously present for Harry's speech. He ran out into the ground and used his Earth element to submerge himself into the ground and appear in the library.

"Harry?"

Harry knew that voice and growled. Snape was the last person he wanted to see, especially on his birthday.

"What is it Pro…" Harry stopped his rant as he saw his professor. He looked more cheerful and brighter, something that looked scary on his esteemed Potions teacher.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked cautiously, maybe Voldemort put the Imperios Curse on him.

With a semi-shaking hand, Snape handed Harry a letter written in a feminine script.

Snape looked on apprehensively, as Harry skimmed through the letter from Lily, muttering things.

"Dear Harry and Severus… Lily Elf princess… heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw… not James… Vampire father… Slytherin and Hufflepuff… Hogwarts… Love. Hate… Severus Snape father… charm to disguise… 16…" Then Harry fell silent. His eyes roamed back to the part that just sunk in.

"Severus Snape… Severus Snape." Harry said aloud, at this Severus stood up straighter.

Harry dropped his letter. This could NOT be happening, especially not on his BIRTHDAY! Just one more thing to had to him being different, not a freak. Snape hated him; he had a father who hated him! He would rather have a dead one. Harry started to hyperventilate.

"I wish Sirius was here." The thought popped into Harry's head. Sirius was funny, and he needed funny. The boy-who-lived frantically sought for a stress relief. "Funny, funny…" And a sudden conversation popped into his head.

Severus was shocked. He knew what the letter said, as he had received one himself. Potter, no, Harry flew over the most shocking revolutions: the descendent of the original five AND being the Elven and Vampire prince. Now he was laughing; his son was as weird as they could get, yet he loved it. His son, it had a nice ring to it.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Severus asked.

"Well, I had this bet with Ron. He said you are a Vampire. I said that you weren't just a bastard. I was wrong and I stood up for you; next thing you know Remus'll be cured, Hagrid will become a vegetarian, and Gwamp will be as well mannered as the Queen of England."

Severus and Harry looked at each other and promptly fell over laughing.

Once they regained their bearings, father and son sat against the near wall, positioned next to each other. Their right knee was up and their right arm hanging over their knee.

"Harry…" Severus started.

"Oh, so now it's Harry, eh? What happened to Potter?" He asked without a hint of sarcasm.

Severus smiled. "Well, Harry," he emphasized 'Harry,' "calling you Potter would have not threat as you aren't one. And neither would 'Snape' as I am one too."

"You know smiling does take away that whole 'look-I-am-a-greasy-bastard' Professor spiel. And I could take out the greasy haired part if you actually washed your hair for once." Harry said.

"You try bending over a cauldron all day, and not set greasy hair. And I'm not a bastard!" Severus replied with another smile.

"Professor…"

"Severus."

"Sev, got it. When you make potions, put a bubble head charm on. Those fumes can not be good for you and it protects your hair. S for the bastard part, well, you were always unfair towards the other Houses, other than your own, but mostly the Gryffindor House, and mostly… mostly you really picked on me." Harry said s he looked down at his hands. "When I first read that you were my father, I thought, well, I thought I would rather have a dead father who loved me for a year, rather than one who is alive and hates me."

Severus pulled his son closer to him in a hug without hesitation. "Harry, son, I… I never hated you. When I saw you, you looked like James so much, it hurt. It hurt me that you were his son, instead of mine. Ah, but I guess I have no excuse for my behavior towards you."

"S'alright. I forgive you, it's just awkward. I'm 16 and I've never been loved." Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley said she loved me like a son, but I never had my own parent. What's you excuse for your attitude toward the other houses?"

Severus was taken aback by the abrupt subject change. "Well, I never like the Gryffindor house, they always beat us in everything."

"They still do!" Harry piped in.

"But my role playing job as a spy had me on the edge. I had to favor the Slytherins in case they owled their parents about me."

"You said 'had.' What's up with that?" Harry asked.

"At a meeting two weeks prior, I was discovered as a spy. They can't detect me here because of the Fedilus Charm. So I'm stuck here with you for the rest of the summer, Kiddo." Severus said as he ruffled his son's hair. "Alright, time for bed, Birthday boy!"

They two got up and started walking down the hallway, when Harry stopped short. Severus walked into him and fell on his arse.

"What are you Harry, a solid brick of muscle?" He asked.

"You could say that, your Prince Vampire Excellency. But I just remembered, how am I supposed to tell Ron, Hermione, the Gryffindors, urgh, how am I supposed to tell Remus?" Harry walked to the wall and started to bang his head against it.

"Harry stop! STOP! You're going to bash the poor wall in with that head of yours. I don't know how your going to tell everyone, but Remus already knows. And if you call me that again, I'll bit your head off."

Harry visibly relaxed. "Now that this is over, off to bed!" Harry walked away.

"Harry!" The boy in question turned around. "Remember, I'm here to talk." Harry smiled and nodded. He continued his walk to bed, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. 


	7. the prank and release

A/N: I wanted to thank all the reviewers, and just to say that if you are reading my story, then why not take the extra couple seconds to review. Just at the bottom of the page, just a short one. Because I know more than 13 people actually read my story, and the reviews are appreciated. I don't want to go all 'I have to have 25 reviews to update!' on you guys, so please just a little note, ANYTHING! Thanks.  
  
I also want to apologize for not updating, with soccer everyday, it's been busy, and with school starting again… I want to thank SLiKero for reminding me that you want to read the story… so on with it!  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Dobby leap. Harry put up his hand and stopped him with a simple levitation spell.  
  
"It's alright Dobby, I'm a wake." Harry said. He sat up and placed the house-elf on the ground. To the house-elf he said. "I'll bright out, just let me get dressed." Harry normally dressed in black baggy vampire pants (they made no sound and could blend in with the shadows). On top Harry wore a light colored Elven shirt, which all of his shirts had slits for his wings. They were light and always were the right temperature. Today, the boy-who-had-hyphens-in-his-name wore a light blue Elven muscle t-shirt, and his favorite pair of Vampire pants. This way Harry wore clothing from both of his cultures.  
  
He walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Tonks and Remus eyeing each other; Ron and Hermione each other; and Ginny eyeing him. The boy-who-was-disgusted rolled his eyes and they met Severus, whose eyes were alight with mirth.  
  
"Oh, Please!" Harry exasperated, "get a stupid room, and make sure it's sound proof, and that no one could see what you doves are doing. I wouldn't even put Moody through that experience!"  
  
"Harry, old chap!" Fred said as he clapped Harry on his right shoulder.  
  
"Nicely put, Harry, m'boy!" George followed, clapping on Harry's left.  
  
"Couldn't've said it better myself!" They alternated…  
  
"You heard the man! Go get a room, am scray!"  
  
"Or face the-boy-who-"  
  
"defeated-snake-face-"  
  
"as-a-baby-"  
  
"and-an-eleven-year-old-"  
  
"and-a-twelve-year-old-"  
  
"and-a-fourteen-year-old-"  
  
"and-a-fifteen-year-old-"  
  
"who-also-killed-a-basilisk-"  
  
"saved-buckbeak"  
  
"freed-a-house-elf-"  
  
"GUYS!" Harry exploded. "I get it that I did many things, but we'd all be here for eternity if you were to list everything that I did."  
  
"Harry, dear, sit down and eat! You're skin and bones!" Molly Weasley just walked in.  
  
Harry looked at Fred and George as if to ask, "skin and bones?" The three of them simultaneously shrugged, and sat to eat.  
  
Harry couldn't eat another bite. He was still growing, but had a small stomach, thanks to the Dursleys. Knowing Molly Weasley's protectiveness over him, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry slid out of his chair with the built in silence of a Vampire. Molly was cooking with her back turned, and Severus smirked at what his son was doing.  
  
Harry caught this smirk, and glared at his new found father. "Oh, no you don't," Harry sent to Severus' mind.  
  
Severus' smirk deepened. "Oh, Molly!" He said in a sing song voice. Harry's glare stayed full blast as he himself smirked. Severus winced; looked too right on his son, as he caught sight of the mischief side of this new and improved Harry. Now the esteemed Potions Master was worried of what was going to happen to him. Harry did have Black as a Godfather.  
  
Molly turned, and Harry bolted like the symbol on his head. "Yes, Sever… What in the world did you do?" Everyone looked to the ex-spy. He had flashing red and gold hair, a red cape on, with golden silk interior, a red shirt that said 'Gryffindor' in gold on the front. And had boxers on that flashed, "My secret love is Gryffindor men!" Everyone laughed hysterically! Ron fell off his seat and Remus snorted milk out his nose.  
  
"Oh my, Harry didn't eat all of his food…" Molly said as she turned to cook more, only to make the table's laughter double.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The boy in question turned to see Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus running towards him. Well, everyone but Remus, he was trying to hurry, and look mature at the same time, but was failing miserably.  
  
"So, what did good old Snapey say about his new attire?" Harry asked, smirking. He reminded Remus so much of Sirius with the attitude, and like Snape with the smirk. Lily was there with the self containment and modesty, and even some of James' pride and nobility.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George started talking about the prank. Remus added that it was a new Marauders' favorite.  
  
Fred, George and Ginny perked up about this; "Marauders?"  
  
"Yeah, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were the Marauders and they stopped at nothing to prank everyone but themselves, more so the teachers and Slytherins, but basically everyone. Their nicknames came after their animagus forms." Harry said. Then continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to play some Quidditch? I haven't flown on my broom in ages!" Everyone agreed, except Remus, who said that they were going to have an order meeting at noon.  
  
Harry excitedly grabbed his Firebolt and kicked off on the run. He hadn't ridden on it in almost six years, after the stupid frog took it away. He had flown with his wings in the Shadow Realm, which was better than any broom, but flying in the air was one of his elements. He was free there.  
  
After circling the pitch, making sure he didn't loose any flying skills, (highly doubted) Harry switched to dives. Climbing 300 feet, he was afraid that his new muscle weight, and improved height, from his 'coming of age,' of 6'3" would hamper his seeking abilities. But as Harry stopped his climb, did a flip and free fell flat on his broom, those doubts were too whisked away with the air he was streaking by, as he stopped his dive, feeling the grass brushing against his toes.  
  
The flying around lasted until 11:45 when everyone but Harry was complaining that they were starving from hunger. Harry inwardly laughed, 'you want hunger, I'll give you hunger. Try being stuck in an unpopulated forest full of poisonous plants and vicious animals with nothing but your bare hands.' Harry had to get out of the forest, which was an area of 150 miles. This was his 'test' to find out that he had a wandless ability to do magic. That was one experience he didn't want to repeat. If one wanted a less dangerous way of starving, they could just always go to the Dursleys and say that they had an abnormal ability. Dare say you could do magic and they'd kill you.  
  
Harry shook out of his self reminiscing period and said, "Okay, you guys go on in. I'll come in when I'm hungry." What he really wanted was for them to leave; his wings were longing for release. As much as flying on a broom was fun, it was nothing compared to flying by yourself, nothing holding back, hindering your real potential.  
  
Harry teleported himself to the flat roof of Grimmauld, and sprinted to the edge, only to leap off. With a joyful laugh, the silver and emerald wings were set free.  
  
Harry was so caught up in his fun, that a half an hour just slipped by. It was now 12:15, and the order meeting started fifteen minutes ago. The not-kid-but-too-young-to-be-considered-to-be-adults group was getting worried for Harry. They all chose to go out side and see what was going on.  
  
Harry was oblivious to the fact that his best friends were out watching him with awe. He was too in tuned to being free, no training, no Moldywarts, no weight of the world on his shoulders to save it. It was just so peaceful, that Harry would probably go insane with out it.  
  
Harry started his climbing, feeling so secure, that even if he were a speeding comet coming into earth, he would still be able to land. His wings never let him down… but his mind did.  
  
Close to how many feet, all Harry knew was that he was well past the clouds, he felt a twinge in his scar. Being away from that for five years felt like he didn't even have a scar, but, alas, it was still there. So when the slight pain happened, Harry's heart beat stopped, because he knew what it meant. While his body was falling, wings tersely whipping in the wind behind the unconscious body, Harry was whisked away to a dark room.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes, milord?" The blonde haired man responded.  
  
"I want this mission to go as planned, or there will be hell to pay." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"He really is a snake bastard." Harry thought.  
  
"You let me down too many times, Malfoy! First feigning innocence that you were once a loyal Deatheater; then getting captured by a mere boy; your son refusing the dark mark… I could go on, Malfoy, but that would waste precious planning time." Voldemort said, but like Snape used to, his hissing voice sounded like a banshee next to your ear. "I want all of Diagon Ally destroyed! They will know the real meaning of fear after this. Do not be late, one o'clock. Now GO! And DO NOT disappoint me."  
  
The blonde haired man hastily made an exit, as Voldemort smirked. He loved inflicting fear! It was so much fun! But he had more imposing matters to attend to.  
  
"WORMTAIL!"  
  
"Y-y-y… You called, milord?" the watery eyes rat asked, after he shuffled in.  
  
"How is our young recruit, doing?" Voldemort asked, bored.  
  
"H-h-h… Malfoy is still not cooperating, sir. B-b-b… He is still weak from barely any food, though. I-I-I… One must think that he would break soon, milord."  
  
"Good news, good news. I wouldn't want to find someone new as my heir." Voldemort said more to himself. "Vincent, Gregory, and Avery's kid won't do. Although, Bella," Voldemort said, to the woman standing to his right, "you have a son, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be starting Hogwarts as a sixth year, supposedly transferring from Durmstrang." Bella said, confidently.  
  
"Good, he'll probably do better than Draco anyway. And he could help us with the attack that we're planning on that muggle loving fool."  
  
"May I ask what that is, milord?" Bella asked.  
  
"Wormtail, leave, your purpose is done!" Voldemort said.  
  
"Harry!" the distant voice sounded through the vision.  
  
The boy in question worked to stay longer, but the sensation of waking up pulled him from the vision before he could get anymore.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
And what was going on was what they were granted to see. Stepping out onto the back porch, they saw Harry flying… in the air… not with the support of a broom… but with the support of two majestic wings beating gracefully upon Harry's back. The five of them were transfixed by the sight and saw Harry climbing, and climbing, he was well past the clouds. Thinking he was doing was of his spectacular dives, they waited and when Harry was seen falling from the heaven above, no one thought it was a problem, that was until the-boy-who-seemed-to-be-flying smashed into the ground, with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried, as he sprinted to his best friend's body. From running for Quidditch, and being the long-legged teenager that he was, Ron got there first. "Come on, Harry, don't do this." He slightly slapped Harry on the face. Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George came up. The girls started tearing as they saw Harry, pale a ghost. Fred and George tried to help by picking Harry up.  
  
Keyword, tried. "Bloody hell! Since when did he get so heavy?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
Ron took no notice and tapped the boy-who-fell on the face. "Harry! Wake up, Harry!"  
  
Suddenly an emerald green eye opened, and scared the shit out of the five who were watching Harry intently. The one they started at abruptly jumped up and opened up what looked like a plane of blue goop. Harry quickly looked at the sun. It was a little to the western side of the sky. It was about 12:30.  
  
Ron was about to place a hand on his best mate's shoulder, when Harry stepped through the goo, which the portal like thing closed right after. 


	8. why Harry was acting different

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, but with school and soccer there really wasn't all that time to type it up. I still write in school (and I'm not so sure I should) but typing it up is the hard part. AND I'M GREEDY! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I still have more people watching my sight than reviewing. Anyways, I hope you like my chapter. My thanks goes out to all those who do review, though.  
  
Harry stepped out of the portal in a deserted alleyway of Diagon Ally. There Harry summoned his Elven cloak and put up the hood. He just hoped that no one would recognize him.  
  
Harry was checking he had his sword and bow when he heard the screaming. He ran out of the ally and fired an arrow at the Deatheaters while on the run. There were about fifty Deatheaters and his arrows took out fifteen of them. Harry then pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and hacked his way through them.  
  
Occasionally dodging out of the way, Harry was basically on attack. The Deatheaters were playing dirt, though; they attacked from the back, side, front, top… any where possible and they double teamed. But Harry achieved his main objective; divert the attention from the civilians to him.  
  
Harry was fighting for twenty minutes and only ten were left. Suddenly, Harry's cloak was hit with a shredding curse, and an 'inflamare' from the back, sending it in ashes to the ground. Harry didn't notice, as he took down another three deathmunchers. That is until he was hit with a shredding curse, and 'buris,' the dark curse to break bones.  
  
Adrenalin pumping, Harry took no notice to his broken left arm, two ribs, and the severe cuts round his body. Harry defeated the rest of Voldemort's minions, but not before breaking his ankle and his wrist.  
  
The fight sapping the energy out of him, Harry was too tired to do anything other then teleport to his haven. In a flash of blue light Harry was gone from the hero worshiping looks from the pedestrians of Diagon Ally.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Harry's gone!" was the worst phrase to say while a room full of people that are bent on keeping that person safe were present.  
  
Ron and the others were currently in front of the whole assembled order telling their story for, what, they 27th time.  
  
"Ron tell me one more time, what happened?" the aged bumblebee asked once more.  
  
"We went outside and saw Harry," Ron said slowly, as if talking to three year olds, "with silver and emerald wings. Then Harry started to climb for one of his dives…"  
  
But Ron was cut off by a flash of blue light. When the light diminished, the order and then some found a broken and bruised/ cut boy-who-lived on the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Everyone exclaimed. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Remus started to run forward, when the two newest recruits, whom were supposed to be initiated today, got to Harry first.  
  
"Harry!" They said.  
  
"Come on son, wake up!" the female said.  
  
Remus strode forward. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get away from my Godson!"  
  
"S'alright, Remus." Came a mumbled voice.  
  
They all looked over the angry werewolf's shoulder to see Harry.  
  
"Harry you need medical attention!" Severus said, surprising everyone, except a few.  
  
"No, he doesn't." The male stranger spoke up. Everyone turned to him.  
  
The still enraged man wolf said, "What do you mean 'he doesn't' need medical attention?"  
  
"Look." Was the single word answer he received. The people present thrun yet again to Harry, who was rapidly healing.  
  
"Elven healing magic; he's an ace at it." The female recruit said. "Learned from the best healers, and even saved a few lives a couple of times."  
  
Awed was the stare that Harry was receiving now as he conjourned splints for his brok bones. He put the one on his legs before taking off his blood shirt. Everyone callectivly gasped out of shock, for two reasons. One was the fact that Harry had well definded muscles and tanned skin. Two was that he was healing gashes before their eyes, adding new scars to the old ones. Also that he had at least two broken ribs, which he was currently wrapping. Harry proceeded to pop his dislocated shoulder back in play and a grimace appeared on his face. He finished with the splints on his wrists.  
  
"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"First, I want to ask why Orion and Sora are here." Harry said, irritated.  
  
"We're joining the order!" Orion said.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this over the span of five years?"  
  
"um, well…" the explaination was cut short though by two symoltanious cries of "CHAI!"  
  
Harry freshly healed body was then tackled by two eleven year old girls.  
  
"Harry!" Everyone cried.  
  
The one in exclaimation got up, holding the troublemakers. "You need more vocabulary." Harry said. "That's the fourth time you said that since I got here."  
  
"Chai, you're alright." Seranza said in his ear.  
  
"Ouch, Ser, not in my ear. You know their over sensitive!"  
  
"Don't hide no more, Chai. Show your fluffy ears!" Emma said.  
  
"Why are mine 'fluffy' and not Ser's or Sora's. And not call em' fluffy! I never liked that name since my first year." Harry said.  
  
"Because yours just are!" Seranza said. "And why is fluffy such a bad name?"  
  
"I'd rather skip that question." Harry said.  
  
Emma started to pull on Harry's hair. "Show your hair!"  
  
"And your ears! They're so cool!" Seranza said.  
  
"They're silver! And, and take out your wings!" Orion pipped in. Emma, Seranza and Harry glared at him. Orion backed off, "What can't I have some fun too?"  
  
"No." Emma said. "Anyway, show!"  
  
"No, what am I, Tonks?" Harry said, referring to the metamorphagus's love of performing her ability, as he was putting the twin like girls down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well when you put it that way.." Harry changed before the eyes. His hair became longer, shoulder length, silkier and flat. Silver pointy ears stuck out, as Harry's complexion tanned and his green eyes glowed with unrestrained power. "There, happy?"  
  
"No, your wings…" Emma said.  
  
Harry crossed his arms, "No, I'm not showing them until you show…" Emma present her leather bat wings with a smile, "yours." Harry finished.  
  
"Since when could you do that?" He asked.  
  
"I stayed in the realm until I got it. It only took me a week." Emma replied proudly. She then crossed her arms stubbornly, and said, "Now show yours!"  
  
"FINE!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air. The infamous silver and emerald wings were unfolded from within, and laid nicely on his back.  
  
Once everyone was out of their daze, Remus asked, "Harry, why do these two call you Chai?"  
  
"It means 'big brother.'" Harry replied, and the explanation begun. Everyone was told about Harry's heritage, his training, Severus and Orion, Sora, Seranza, and Emerald. By the end, everyone was shocked, including Severus, except for Harry, and Orion's group.  
  
The silence was broken, however, by Harry's exotic dancing. "I shocked Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed as he danced his little jig. "Nobody was able to shock Dumbledore, but I did!"  
  
"Harry, no one else is the Elven and Vampuric king either." Orion said.  
  
"Just one more thing to add to my résumé for St. Mungos." Harry replied. Everyone laughed, and Harry looked up. His eyes caught Ron's face, who had on a expression Harry couldn't quite read. Knowing his friend's jealousy, Harry bolted.  
  
The slamming of a door shook ron out of his daze. "Wiat Harry!" Ron sprinted thought the door. "You owe me five galleons!" 


	9. gotta keep up with the training

A/N: Well you guys wanted an update, so I put the fight scene in, just to hold you off, the other is already written, it just needs to by typed, so it'll be almost done.  
  
"Aright!" Ron said as he landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Bloody spiders!" Ron padded himself down and was relieved to find none. Half expecting to hear Harry's sarcastic remark that 'being afraid of spiders was a Hermione thing to do,' he looked to he Elven/ Vampuric/ 'brother's' bed and saw that Harry was not there.  
  
Ron got out of bed thinking that Harry was simply eating breakfast. "Urgh, it's too early for this!" 7:45 was way too early. The red head searched the kitchen, and the family room and the game room, in fact he searched all the rooms, even the library, but Harry was no where in sight. And believe you me, one would be able to find an Elven Vampuric 100 muscle, 100 jock and 100 hunk, anywhere. So Ron did what he could think of; drawing a huge breath…  
  
The phrase "HARRY'S GONE!" echoed throughout the entire house, and one would think all of Grimmauld.  
  
No ones imagination could think of how fast everyone moved once they heard that a single phrase. Even though Ron 'thoroughly' checked all of the rooms, the guests of Grimmauld checked and double checked them and still without of trace of Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Remus' werewolf hearing picked up some yelling. And like monkey see, monkey do, all people were on the backyard porch.  
  
"GO CHAI!" the twin-like duo exclaimed, eyes fixed on the about to be match below.  
  
Harry was standing, surrounded by Severus, Orion and Sora; they sported wands except Harry.  
  
"On my count. 3…2…" Sora counted down. Harry dropped to the ground knowing what was coming next. Orion, like always, threw the curse first, at two; he said it improved reflexes. But what Harry didn't expect was for a second curse to fly over head.  
  
"You sneaky bastard." Harry said, now to a pink Severus, courtesy of Orion's spell.  
  
"Slytherin." Was his only answer. Harry flipped over another curse and heard Orion mutter. "I never figured out how he does that."  
  
"And what's your excuse?" Harry asked, as he landed, twisting from his flip.  
  
"Vampire." Harry cursed him with the sunlight spell.  
  
"That makes us all look bad." Harry replied, sending an Arrowix spell over his shoulder, making arrows come out of his hand.  
  
"Harry," SUV was serious, as he dodged the arrows, "all people with Vampuric blood are like that.  
  
Harry answered, "Now come on!" He shot a confusing charm at Sora, who, listening on the conversation was taken by surprise. "I'm not like that, and I'm the prince! So don't say something that you can't prove!" Harry emphasized by making Orion a two foot tall midget.  
  
Harry, knowing that Sora was the best magical dueler got Orion and Sev out of the way first. Orion was easy to distract; now Orion the green midget was jumping up and down, trying to get his suspended wand, which was hovering 5 feet in the air. Harry disarmed his father by hiding Severus' mouth.  
  
Harry then went up against Sora, now non-confused.  
  
"Bludpyium!" He shouted as blue flames erupted around his female mentor. She quickly extinguished them and Harry replied with, "Lufeti!" for the bubble-head charm.  
  
"Avis!" a flock of phoenixes flew from Harry's hand. Their wings blew the smoke away and attacked Sora. The Elf put up an invisible barrier, to stop the song birds.  
  
"Sueno!"  
  
Harry pulled a shield from thin air, much like Dumbledore and Voldemort did in the ministry, and deflected Sora's sleeping charm and it hit a still mute Severus. After being blasted and utterly humiliated by Harry, Sora put up an antimagic ward, an ancient Elven ward the Harry could have taken down, but it would have taken up too much magical energy.  
  
The ward cancelled out all magic, so Severus was awake and talking, and Orion was his tall non-colored self. Orion, searching for revenge, pulled his sword from the air, and immediately attacked.  
  
Harry held his right hand down and called upon his elements, fire, water, earth, wind, light and shadow. Orion attacked his charge's back, whom retaliated by blocking and spun, knocking the Vampire back. Severus came up to avenge his fellow daywalker. Parrying his son's blow, Severus sliced hard. The hit was too hard to hold, so Harry threw the elemental blade into the air, punched his father's surprised face, and caught the sword before it hit the ground. The boy-who-lived jabbed Severus, but the old Vampire king dodged and sliced at Harry cutting him in the chest.  
  
Harry looked down to see the cut healing and back to Severus; Harry smirked. He then proceeded to back flip hitting the potions master in the jaw, and threw a knife. Recovering from his injury, Severus parried the knife with his own sword, but again Harry was in his face.  
  
The teenager grabbed his father's wrist making him drop his sword. The old man retaliated with a kick, but was blown back by a gust of air, and was incased by a ring of fire.  
  
Harry now moved onto Orion with a lunge. And then he swiped at his mentor's head.  
  
"Not uh, Harry, Not this time your excellence."  
  
Harry smirked, Orion frowned. Quick as lightning Harry pulled a knife from his boot and stuck it in Orion's chest. While he was distracted, Harry cut the Vampire's head off.  
  
"That hurts Harry." Orion said, looking up.  
  
"I told you to never call me 'excellence.' Look what happened last time…" Orion grimaced at the thought.  
  
The head hopped around and yelled, "Get over here you lazy body!"  
  
Harry looked over to see his doing sitting on the ground and flipping the knife, which was previously in his chest, over in his hand.  
  
"Orion, I tell you once, and I'll tell you twice. IF YOU BODY DOEST NOT HAVE EARS, IT CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
Harry spun around and faced a surprised Sora. "Ah but I furry eared Elf, I can hear you." Harry slashed, as Sora's shocked face turned into a superior smirk as the elemental sword just fazed right through her.  
  
"Shit, you stupid Elf, you can't be harmed by the elements!" Harry said. Sora quickly too the moment and threw Orion's head towards the body, which caught it and put it on backwards.  
  
With all swords out of play, Severus escaped his inferno and charged. Harry punched, but his father caught his fist, and the boy-who-lived was flipped over. However, he countered by sticking his feet. He then pushed up off Severus and split kicked Orion and Sora, who were rushing in.  
  
Using the momentum, he dropped to the ground and tried to sweep kick his opponents; Severus fell, Orion's jumped, and Sora dodged. Orion brought his fist to where Harry's head used to be. But Harry's movement met Sora's foot.  
  
"You are so lucky I like you!" The teenager said. Sora placed a round kick to his stomach, who took the blow, and used the force to perform a backhand spring over Severus, hitting him on the way. He landed, to only spring back up and closelined Sora and Orion, or at least tried to. Sora he got, but Orion dodged. The Vampire punched Harry, who went with the hit and back handspringed into his father's chest, whilst he got up, and slid forward. Using his elemental; ability, ice shot out of his hand, gliding across it, he tipped Sora and Orion.  
  
Severus, getting up for the second time, tackled a now upright Harry. The boy-who-was-tackled gracefully used the force of the impact, and rolled backwards, while holding onto Severus, and flung the older male off him into his Elven friend. Harry got up with a back layout (A/N: the thingie where a person flips themselves up from their back) only to drop because of a high kick.  
  
Orion suddenly saw a pair of feet in the air, and looked at the questionably. Abruptly, the shoes gripped around Orion's neck and tried to flip him, but the Vampire stood his ground.  
  
Ron stood festinated at the creative dance below. Harry, as of now, was standing on Orion's shoulders; the each were trying to dominate over the other, but neither won. His best friend just let go and jumped down, but not before Orion kicked Harry in the back. Even as Harry rolled gracefully, Ron growled. No one treats his friend like that! The thought was cut short as Harry's emerald and silver wings burst from his back.  
  
Harry flew straight at his opponent, only to push off him and up into the air. Form this position, fireballs rained down. Ron wasn't the only one shocked when Orion unfolded his leather-bat-like-wings. The Vampire flew up and engaged Harry in a flying arm to arm combat. At the red head's position, all he could see were flashes of light and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  
  
The duo slowed down as Orion caught Harry's kick to the head. It acted in slow motion as the boy-who-lived was thrown towards the ground. Ron looked on, scared, for his friend, as the ground crept closer.  
  
Harry stopped his descent two inches off the ground, but was put into a blocking defense from Sora's onslaught of physical attacks. Sora punched, but her charge caught her arm and flung the smaller Elf up to Orion.  
  
Watching the fight with interest, Orion was mildly amused when he caught his Elven friend. His look turned to a grimaced when he saw Harry's fist in his face. Out of reflex he dropped Sora and held his face.  
  
Sora, although relatively calm, was now made. She threw ice shards at Harry, speeding with impossible force. Harry, using his ever persistent elemental abilities, created a sphere of fire around him, effectively melting the ice. Orion and Harry traded some more blows, once Harry's shield was down. When the two flew apart, Harry succeeded in throwing an air blast to know Orion down, but his mentor had the same idea, but Harry was pushed with the Vampire's shadow element.  
  
Harry landed, spreading dirt and dust all over the place and blinded his opponents with his light element. Orion got up shaking and the last thing he saw was a fist coming towards his face.  
  
Severus mentally scolded himself; he just knocked out a fellow fighter. Now he was on guard; his son was one sneaky son of a bitch. But even Severus' Vampuric heritage couldn't out beat Harry's. Cracking his neck, Severus felt a small twinge on his pressure point by his collar bone before he went numb.  
  
Sora listened carefully, she couldn't see, and that was a bad disadvantage. She need all of her senses to find Harry when he didn't want to be found, and even then, Sora couldn't always find her charge. So Sora was totally unprepared to find herself in a half nelson.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Harry's mirth filled voice sounded into her pointy ear. She sighed and nodded.  
  
At once, the remaining dust was sucked into the ground and everyone was unblended. She guessed Harry took down the non-magic wards, because he enervated Orion and Severus.  
  
Orion stalked over and looked very disappointed. 


	10. Empty Shell

"Alright Harry, nice warm up," Orion chirped, "now go run your five miles... wait, no, make it ten!"

Harry calmly smiled, "Okay, star-head," and saluted.

"You can't be serious!" Severus said as he walked up to the duo.

"It's fine, Dad." Harry waved him off, and ran, not seeing the surprised expression on his father's face.

"Harry, you better beat your time! God knows what'll happen if you don't!" Orion yelled at Harry's retreating form. Harry just flicked him off and ran ahead.

"Ooh, that boy is so INFURIATING!" Orion said.

"Yes, but he's such a hot infuriating man." Emma said.

Orion choked, and Sora just broke down laughing. "EMERALD DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! He's like your brother. It's... it's... it's just **_wrong!_**"

Meanwhile, Harry conjured a stopwatch, and _milus_ to show how far he had run. As he was rounding his third mile, and second minute, he was getting bored. A quick sharp whistle cured that problem; Seibushin came out of somewhere. The boy could never come to a conclusion how she somehow appeared from no where. He figured it was his connection to his familiar.

Running with his horse kept his constant and now he had some to talk to. Before he knew it, Harry had returned from his ten miles in fourteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds. (Look, a person can run a mile in 3:30. 10x is 33:00, / by 2 is 16:30 divide by two because of the Elven and Vampuric heritage – 2:23 seconds because he is Harry potter and in better shape than all of us, not to mention that he is like my favorite person in the world! SO DON'T BUT ME!) His audience was waiting for him, and they were surprised to see him return with a horse.

"Seibushin!" Emma and Seranza ran to the mare and jumped on, taking off.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed taking off after his 'little sisters.' He ran and jumped, clearing the horse's body, but grabbing the two little trouble makers and tickled them mercilessly.

"Harry! Har... Harry stop!"

"Promise not to take my horse?"

"Yeah, we promise, anything," They twins said, "just stop!" So Harry did, and they retaliated by tackling.

"Fly, Chai, fly!" Harry took off making the girls hold on for dear life. While flying, Harry shifted into a griffin. He had black fur, and a sliver mane. There were also silver fur like flames on his paws, like boots. They lion awed the audience below. Ron smiled at the three; they acted like a family and that was what his friend deserved.

The boy-who-lived roared, and Emma and Seranza tried to mimic him, but failed miserably. The girls giggled (so did Harry, but it came out in a wheezing growl) and the shouted 'change!' at once. Harry again complied melting his fur to feathers, the snout morphed into a beak resulting in Harry's transformation into quite a large phoenix.

Their fun was cut short, however when Harry felt something, and trying to block it was taking energy from him.

'Quick, Emma grab Seranza and fly down, hurry.' Not hesitating for a moment, Emerald opened her wings and snatched Seranza off to fly down. Once his kin was safe, Harry let go of his block and was over come with pain. A song of torment burst out and Harry's phoenix feel like lead to the ground. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch and unconsciously sifted back to his normal form. His broken arm immediately healed itself. Harry grabbed his bleeding scar, which instantly healed over, and exclaimed, "Diagon Ally attack!" With that said, the prince left in a puff of smoke. (like nightcrawler from X-men.)

You know i could be really mean and leave it here right?

you know maybe here...

Yeah i think i will...

Okay here's a little bit of the next chapter...

As soon as Harry's words sunk in, the others apperated themselves, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to that cursed place. The others arrived and were surprised to see Harry **_not_** in disguise, knowing how much he hated recognition. Harry went around stunning, sometimes killing when nothing else was available, the Deatheaters, Sora and Orion soon following.

"AAAAHHH!" Harry snapped his head to the scream. The distraction was enough for the Deatheater before him to make a blade out of his wand and slice Harry's cheek. The teenager look at him and the Deatheater shrank away in fear. Harry's eyes were shining with just restrained anger and power.

Harry sped off making no one see him. The Deatheater let out a breath of relief, but soon a dagger came out of Harry's general direction and hit the Deathmuncher in the head. The Vampuric prince rushed to the anguished yell. He knew who it was and was expecting this since his first year at the Shadow Realm.

"Goodbye traitor. _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry dove in front of the 16 year old boy and shielded him. The silver and gold wings came out and covered both of them. The green light hit Harry and crackled around him.

Well that's it... don't forget to review!

You know i'm not really **that** mean...

The order and gang rushed after Harry after, for some _strange_ reason, the Deatheaters were immobile. They got there in time to see the killing curse hit Harry.

"NO!" Ginny sobbed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, ye have little faith! Look Ginny, Harry isn't even dead." Ron saw Harry get up and then he saw the person that his so called 'best friend' save. "Well he bloody is now!" Ron shot out and was about to pound the bleeding pulp out of his best friend when something caught his wrist. Orion shook his head, as the ill tempered red men looked back and focused back on Harry.

The one being focused on checked over his rescued and made sure that he was okay. The boy-who-saved-lives smiled and the man gave his first ever smile back.

The Harry let loose.

Fire burned in Harry's eyes, and the emotion dam he had built up was started to crumble. This dam was important as his emotions played a big part in his power. He could control it and let the power flow. He could feel anger to make his attacks stronger, his love to make his shields more protective. But now his emotions were too high, anger getting the best of him.

"Potter, how nice of you to drop by," the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy stroke through the air. "Now move so I can right the Malfoy family name!"

"No, Lucius. I have to right the Malfoy family name, Draco is only purifying it." Harry took a step forward. "the Malfoy's were a respected family among the elves, along descendent of a human and my friend, Lord Zahaira of the Forest Shadow. He is the most seek out consoler in our realm." He took another step forward as his opponent took one back. "You, Lucius, were a bad egg, a disgrace to our race, both human and Elf!"

"I took the right path!"

"You took no path! It strayed off line long ago when you started to follow the half-blooded Moldywart! Any person can touch evil, Luke, but not everyone can feel love."

"I don't need love," Lucius said being bold, "I have power!"

Orion saw Harry's eyes grow blank, "Everybody down!" He yelled. Sora responded by pushing the air element upon the slower reactants. She knew that if Harry hurt someone, even by accident, he would return to his shell that they worked so hard to get him out of.

"Everyone needs love." Harry said, barely above a whisper, and just as the last person's ass was down a shockwave erupted silently through Diagon Ally. Everyone felt every single emotion coursing throughout their savior at that time. His aura was flaring ten feet in diameter and was a rainbow full of colors.

And then the sound came...

Lucius's anguished yell, the squelch of flesh, the breaking of glass and the crumbling of buildings was ultimately covered by the death defying silence.

Harry was a shell even though Orion tried. How could some not need love? Was _he_ loved? His only relative didn't love him. What _is _love? He was deprived of it as a child, was he _now_? By all means he was never a child, but some still thought of him as. What was he? Was he a two hundred year old soul stuck in the body of a sixteen year old (well technically, a twenty one year old because of the shadow realm)? Was he a sixteen year old teenager who knew nothing of what he was getting into? Was he a weapon, used upon by all those who needed him? Was he a Messiah, savior of the world from the impending doom that Voldemort would sure spread throughout this rock?

Will he be forgotten after he defeated the snakefaced bastard that made him like this?

Or will he be shunned because he had failed and let his friends, family, loved ones, and the whole damn world down by dieing before he could conquer this evil?

Body on autopilot, Harry moved around devoid of any emotion, none in his usual twinkling eyes, none in his usual poised body structure, none in his immaculate soul. Everywhere he went, in his wake the ground would look brand new, sparkling and shiny, but dull, and cold. The glass and stones would fix by his side, the pieces that were once on the ground now back in their plane. They, too, looked just out of the wand, but they were cold at the touch, and grey, like the color was sapped out of them. The glass was streak free and looked as if it weren't there at all, except of the clear view of frost they were holding on this hot summer's day.

Draco looked at his savior, the one who he thought would have the most trouble forgiving him and accepting him to the light had done it first. He looked and saw this robot. It was so different from the feisty, tongue lashing Harry, yes Harry was more appropriate now, he was used to.

Sora was worried. During their earlier stay at the shadow realm, Harry was caught being _distant._ Reminiscing in the past was bad for him; his pas san't something to reconcile with. Their prince started a new life when he came in the summer. Sora knew she had to something, and fast.

'_Harry...'_ Sora gently said into his head. _'Harry... Harry... HArry, HARry, HARRy, HARRY, HARRY! Damn it Harry! Answer right now, or I swear I'll have you neutered and chopped and I'll force feed you it!'_

'_What...'_ Harry's whispered, hollow voice answered.

'_Harry, you are in people's hearts. They do love you. You have a father who just learned to live because of you. Your friends are alive because you're here. I love you like son, and so does Orion, and the Weasleys like a brother. Harry, everyone looks up to you, son don't even dwell on what happened, but what's to become. You'll live Harry, and your going to goddamn well like it. You get a spouse and I'll have grandkids, and you'll be happy... happy and loved. You _will _defeat Voldemort, you will win, and you will have us by your side every step of the way.'_

'_Do... do you really mean it? On my life, on Seranza's?' Harry asked, hoping with all his might that the answer was yes..._

'_Yes.'_

_And it was._


	11. Merry Men and Insane Stories

A/N: Dudes and Dudetts! Hola, escribí por los personas que quieren un update, pues aquí el cuento.

A/N: Translation: Hello, i wrote this for those people that want an update, well here it is!

it's short, but i had it lying around on my desktop anyway... ON WARD!

Draco was baffled at Harry's mood swing. First he was as blank as a piece of parchment, and now he was as bubbly as that stupid muggle wrapping… stuff. Being brought up around a Deatheater, Draco knew when something was strange, and now he was slowly backing away.

"Oi, Draco, get over here!"

Draco stopped. "Um… Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate you saving my hide and all, but-"

"But you and I were grand nemeses for five years, and your wondering why the change of heart?" Harry said fast, but slow enough for it to be understood.

At Draco's nod he continued, "Well, by grand old buddy, old chap, mate even," Harry wrapped his arm around the blonde, "well, you see, I knew Lucius wasn't exactly your ideal father figure and that he hated him all along because he beat you when ever you didn't do what he wanted which his requests I might add were a bit absurd and if your ideal father figure was not the one you had I absolutely positively knew you were from a different planet as you know that anything is possible in the wizarding world" while he said 'world' he bent in close to Draco, and waved his hand, palm out, in one big swiping motion. Using wandless magic, he made an image of an alien planet he saw Dudley watching, with green octopus looking things that hate anything we love. Draco looked really scared now…

"anyway I knew you were from here" he pointed to the planet when a green octopus came up and tried to bit his finger. Harry jumped forward and frantically wiped away the image, smashing the alien while doing so. After that was done, he started to talking rapidly fast again, "Well maybe not that exact place but you get my point so when I was in training I realized this" he started pacing and Draco's eyes followed him like a snitch.

"And I just knew that something was wrong and after I realized that I knew that I had to train so that I could beat the living shit out of your abuser because I too was abused and believe be I know and believe you me that I know it hurts to have that big huhhuh up you hmmhuh if you catch my drift" Harry gave a short hollow fake laugh, but really meant the laugh and continued, "I'm just pulling your leg"

Harry did so, "Yoink! So after I realized this I trained extra hard so that I could get out of my training schedule and master everything so I could come save my Dracipoo and I did so now your safe and I'm safe, and so is everyone else, so I killed your adoptive abusive father… and, I really don't think you caught anything I said." Harry said the latter slower. (A/N: I was really, really, **_REALLY_** hyper when i wrote that, and it didn't a lot of puncutation beacuse harry really never took a breath in the whole thing. ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Harry, you're insane." Draco said.

"I know!" Harry chirped. "No, really, you are from the Elven world, and your descendent is really nice, but we do not look anything like those Mesoplatiamians. (the green octopus things from Fairy Godparents) Right, well, anyone, I really don't know you, and you don't know me, so I guess…" Harry stuck out his hand and said,

"Potter, Harry Potter. That's my name and it's fine to meet you."

"**THE Harry Potter!?**" Draco swooned. "I think I'm going to faint." And so he did right into Harry's awaiting hands. After a moment, Draco opened his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Forest Shadow, Draco Forest Shadow."

"Please to meet you, but I must say that you do have a peculiar name, where ever did you get it?" Harry asked in his best English royalty ascent, and conjuring a pipe and putting it in his mouth,

"Well, I'm really from the Elven realm, and my Great Grandfather is Lord Zahaira there."

"Really, well, I must say I am impressed, even though it doesn't measure up to me being the prince to the Elven and Vampuric throne." Harry said casually.

"Yeah, well… WHAT?"

And so the story came out. Then Ron and Hermione came over, while Draco was still trying to get over his shock.

"Oi, Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet me friend Draco Forest Shadow."

Draco was scared, notorious ill tempered Ron Weasley was going to blow up in his face, and Draco wasn't going to like it, but he did deserve it.

He was in for a surprise when Ron stuck out his hand. "Ronald Weasley, friend's call me ron."

"Well, Ron, I'm Draco Forest Shadow, friends call me Dray."

"Yes, Dray, this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm extrodinare!" Harry said, clapping his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, Dray, welcome to our side." Hermione said, shaking his hand.

"More especially, welcome to the winning side." Ron said. Draco laughed is first laugh in years.

The quaduplet walked throughout the new refurbished Diagon Ally, laughing like old friends, when Harry suddenly stopped. It took awhile for the other three to figure out that their leader was not walking with them anylonger. They turned around to see Harry with his head cocked to the side, as if listening to something. Without warning, he shot off, down the street and out of the sight of the following friends.


	12. Balin Nightfall

Disclaimer: in pro (wow! i never said that in a while)

Thanks to all the reviews, now i'm a greedy son of a bitch, and i want 100 reviews! so you'd better give them to me, and i'll reward you with a wonderful present...

Previously...

The quadruplet walked throughout the new refurbished Diagon Ally, laughing like merry men, when Harry suddenly stopped. It took a while for the other three to figure out that their leader was not walking with them any longer. They turned around to see Harry with his head cocked to the side, as if he were listening to something. Without warning, he shot off, down the street and out of the sight of his following friends.

He came to a stop at a boy who was bent over what looked like his guardians, as they looked none the like. The kid looked around thirteen, and he was wearing Gryffindor colors. Harry recognized him as a soon to be second year, Balin Nightfall. Ever since last year, with the threat of Voldemort on the loose, Harry took notice in all his fellow Gryffindors. They looked up to him, his seniors and minors, so Harry had been there for them. Whether it be talks about family, or school help, or more personal stuff, Harry was always there. He was a real hero in every way. Not only had he saved the wizarding world from certain doom, he has done little things like listening and helping the minor problems with kids while still keeping with his work. He stood by his word, and continued with his beliefs when no one else would.

"Harry!" Balin said. The boy-who-lived sat down net to the boy and comforted him. Harry knew that Balin's parents died when he was young, six or seven. And his grandparents took him in. At age nine his grandparents died, and some kind wizarding couple that couldn't have any children adopted him. Now it seemed that they were dead. Balin seemed so detached and now he would be even more so. Harry was the only one who could really get to Balin.

Harry was surprised, however, when Balin crawled into his lap and sobbed onto his shoulder. Ron, Hermione and Draco and everyone else looked on were also surprised by how Harry was acting. They'd never seen this side of him before.

"I won't let you have a bereft life like I had, Balin." Harry said.

Hermione now realized why he was like this, "He was never loved as a child,"

"Always right, Herm," Sora replied from behind her.

"Harry never once had a friend, and now he has so much that he knows what he had missed, so Harry helps out kids as best he can."

"Yeah, all last Harry was like a guidance consoler. Everyone went to him for help. Whether it was for girls, school or home, Harry was there." Hermione said. "I'm surprised he was alive for the O.W.L.'s and the fight at the Ministry."

"Hell, even some Slytherins were talking and seeking his help." Draco said.

"And I plan on making sure no one has a life like mine, no body deserves that." Everyone turned to see Harry holding a sleeping Balin to his chest. "I'm taking him home." Harry said, not even asking for approval from Dumbledore. With that said, Harry teleported out, and soon after the tear streaked crowd followed.

The days went by, some slower than others, and Harry so far, for three weeks, had been the only one to see Balin. They knew that Harry would get up, far too early for even Orion and Sora, to train, in order to be there for when Balin would wake up. Harry's sleeping pattern was tonight's topic of discussion.

"I'm surprised that kid can stand!" Tonks said. "He doesn't even look like it's effecting him."

"Ah, the benefit of Glamour charms." Everyone looked at Orion. "What?" He asked diligently.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus all but growled.

"See for yourself," was the only answer.

"But Metamorphgi can hide their appearance." Tonks said.

"Ah, but he's a Shapeshifter, and they can't hide any bruises, or something of that nature, like bags under the eyes." Sora replied.

They all heard Harry coming down stairs and those who could do magic made a decision. They all stood up and took cut their wands.

Harry came in and saw Remus, Tonks, his father, and all the of aged Weasleys pointing their wands at him.

"Uh, surprise?" Harry asked confused.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _They all yelled, and looked on in confusion with Harry about what was happening, or lack there of. They turned to Orion and Sora whom were still seated.

"Sev, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, take it down." Orion commanded.

"What?" Harry asked, keeping his voice steady and his face emotionless.

"Come on, you can't hide it forever," Sora continued, "You're going to wear yourself out!"

"What are you going on about, Sora?" Harry asked getting a little more confused.

Harry almost had them fooled.

Almost.

"It's alright, Harry." Severus said light heartedly, "now come out into the Hall, I want to talk to you about going to Hogwarts."

They walked out into the hall and left behind the convince crowd and two smirking mentors.

"Harry take it down." Severus said as soon as they were out of hearing distance of the kitchen (and Remus's hearing).

"No wonder your head of Slytherin!" Harry fiercely whispered.

"Harry…" Severus said in an I'm-your-father-listen-to-me-now-or-so-help-me-god kind of tone.

The boy in question put his head down and one could feel the magic crackling in the air. "It's funny," Harry's tired and raspy voice carried out, "how the world's savior can't even take care of himself." As Harry lifted his head up, Severus gasped. He had bags under his eyes, which stood out more on his pale skin and the normally sleek, shiny hair was dirty and dingy.

"Oh my," Severus said. He instinctively wrapped his son in a hug, "Son, your not in this alone; you have me, the order, your friends… We're all here for you."

"I guess I'm not used to it." Harry confessed.

"_Damn those Dursleys!"_ Severus thought, then said, "As your father, I order you to go to sleep and no more training, you've had five years of that. Now it's time for a summer break, let everything go! Enjoy it, but now it's time for you to go to bed."

Harry crawled under the covers and that was the first time he remembered being tucked in like that.

"G'night, Dad."

Severus seemed shocked for a second, then smiled, "Goodnight, Son."


	13. Tigers and doors

A/N: well, i got my 100 reviews, and i shall reward you with the chapter! Just want to thank all you people who reviewed, ON WITH THE STORY! (I have a poll, at the end of the story...)

Harry woke up with the sun streaming soundlessly upon his face. He just wanted to stay here all day. Bu the looks of it, it was around 11:30 in the morning. Harry smiled into his pillow. He never slept this late since the Saturday before the O.W.L.'s. Suddenly, something shifted net to him. Looking down he saw that Balin was sleeping next to him.

"Hey, mate, wake up!"

"Harry!" Balin scrambled up. "I'm sorry, I.. I was just so surprised that you were sleeping when I woke up, that I crawled into bed with you. I… I... had another nightmare." He whispered the latter.

"S'okay, Balin." Harry said as he gave him a nuggie. "I really don't mind it either, actually I kind of like it. I never had a little brother."

"Me too!" Balin chirped. "Er, well I never had a big brother."

"Bail, you need to be more confident in yourself!" Harry said as he shimmied off the bed. "So what if you make a fool of yourself! Your friends will still be exactly that."

The thirteen year old replied with a nod, as he too got off the bed. They did their morning workout, and as always, Balin tried to finish his 75 sit-ups, and 50 push-ups before could finish doing double. Once they were done, the younger Gryffindor complained that he would never beat Harry. The said one only replied by saying "practice makes perfect." From then they went into a meditative state.

Meditating, Harry found out, gets one intoned with their magic, it strengthens and endurances the magic. Once some one understands the basics of magic through the wand, it doesn't take as much energy to channel the magic through the said stick. Stronger magic augments the effect of it's overall outcome. To endurance it, means to control the amount of magic one would let out of their core for a spell. It's like weight lifting. If one would want to become stronger they would add more weight, but lift very little repetitions, but to endurance weightlifting, they would lift smaller amounts of weight, but for more repetitions. To add them together would mean that one could lift more, and for a longer amount of time.

Harry shrugged the thought away from his head and went into his meditating state. Fire and water surrounded him, the earth was a strong support beneath him, the air was light and comfortable around him. Overall, Harry felt at peace. Quickly finding his magical core, Harry was pulled into the same plane of existence where he found his animagus shapes. Strengthening the bond he had with his magic was fun. He found that he understood that saying the words for spells and hexes only was for the caster's concentration. One could just concentrated on what they wanted to happen and it would. That was the basis for wandless magic, and or accidental magic in children.

Harry was shaken out of his serene state of mind by a shout coming from downstairs for lunch. Looking over, Harry could see Balin, too, was 'awake.'

"Come on Bail, lets get some grub!" Harry said brightly as he lifted himself off the floor.

Balin froze.

It would be the first time in weeks he saw, let alone interact with, anyone other than Harry.

Sensing the dilemma, Harry put a comforting hand on the smaller males shoulder. He knelt to eye level and said, "Balin, were leaving for school in a week, you're going to have to see them some time."

"I know, Harry, but it seems that every time I go out, every time I get close to _someone_ they just _die… _Maybe I should just stay away from everyone, save them the trouble of ending their lives earlier than it has to be." Balin said feeling smaller then he had ever felt before.

"I know what you're talking about, Bail." Harry said in a choked voice. "My mother died because she protected me, James Potter died because he was protecting me and her. My Godfather… my godfather… he died… he died because I was stupid, and I was trying to save him, because I didn't follow directions, because everyone thought I was too little to understand anything. Cedric died because I told him to take the cup, which led him to his doom. Kids and parents had lost their families because I brought that stupid bastard back! You and everyone else I have even talked to are in danger… If anything, I should be pushing _you_ away, but I don't. It because I need you guys, in need the support that you send me, I would have never gotten to where I am if it wasn't for my friends." Harry said this all in a trance like state. "You, Balin Nightfall, have no curse. Your parents were unspeakables, and that is plainly a dangerous thing to be. Your grandparents had died of old age, and if anything they were happy to have died with you in their hearts, and raise such a wonderful boy. Your guardians were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. You have no curse.

"I have a curse. I put people in danger. I try to protect them, but, like you and many others, they still stick by me. I can't figure it out, and I, frankly, don't want to, but what I do is embrace it. With my fight against Voldemort coming up in the future, I need as much help as I can get. They don't necessarily need to assist me in the fight, but be a moral support, someone I can lean on in times of need, someone who cares."

"I know, but-"

"Bail, listen to me, I will not let anything happen to my family, and this is my family. I grew up not knowing anything of love, so I embrace everything that shows the emotion to me. You have nothing to worry about. I won't die with a long fight, not even the killing can get rid of me that easily. So don't worry about pushing people away, believe me I know. I've tried, the just keep on coming back, there is no use for it. I will protect everyone I can."

"Okay, Harry I won't run away. I'm glad to have brother like you."

"No worries, little mate." Harry said as he ruffled Balin's hair. "Now hop on," Harry morphed into a silver Siberian tiger, "and I'll take you downstairs." He added mentally.

Balin enthusiastically got on and Harry sped to the kitchen. The tiger used wandless magic to open the door to the kitchen. It was a funny site for the guests in the kitchen to see the door slam open showing a tiger running towards them and see it jump, then suddenly, for the door to snap close from the impact it first made. What made it even more hilarious, was that the tiger ran smack dab into it, making a loud thumping noise ring throughout the kitchen, and the force made the doors rip off its hinges and fall to the floor, with the tiger sprawled out on top. Balin was cracking up, still on top of the tiger. Overall, the scene made laughter orchestrate off the walls of Grimmauld Place.

Harry, a little dazed, stood up and bucked the boy off him. He changed back and froze the laughing 13 year old upside down.

"You little minx!" Harry exclaimed as jumped at the boy and brought him to the ground, tickling madly.

"Stop, stop!" Balin's cried.

Seranza and Emma came over and tackled Harry, or at least they tried. Then prince jumped out of the way, but it was enough time to let Balin get up and they all rushed out of the kitchen. After a furious game of 'Harry Hunting' the four of them staggered into the kitchen, or Harry did. Emma and Seranza were stationed each on a separate leg, and Balin was clutched to his chest. It seemed to be quite a sight for everyone in the kitchen.

Remus and Tonks were leaning on each other for support, as were Hermione and Ron. Ginny was doubled over with laughter. Dumbledore had that damned twinkle on overdrive and McGonagall was actually smiling. Sora, Orion and Severus were all smirking.

"So they finally caught you!" Sora said. "I'm surprised."

"No," Harry said in defense, as if he were disgusted that they thought the three could actually keep up with them, "I was hungry."

"Ah, now I'm not surprised." Orion said.

Harry just smiled innocently at him, then looked down at the three. "You know, my arms are free, so I can eat, but you guys can't, unless you get off me…" Slowly the three climbed off and sat next to him, everything carried on without a problem.

The week continued on with playing Quidditch, and everyone enjoying the days going on, having the carefree summer that they truly deserved.

Don't forget to review!

Poll: Should Cedric, Lily, Sirius and James come back to life at the end of the book? Yes or No...

Pleez review...

It's just a little button and a click away

just one word, that's all i need...

_please!_

Happy Chirstmas! Chanukah! Quanza! Boxing Day! um, and any other religions my reviewers celebrate!


	14. of Scars and birds

(A/N: That poll still stands, and I only got nine replies so if you want Sirius, James, Lily and Cedric back say so, or say you absolutely, positively OPPOSE them coming back. Thanks to those that did review, and extra koodos to those who replied to the poll. Even some feed back is great! So on with the story)

It was the day before the start of the term, August 31st, and everyone was getting packed form Hermione and Molly's advice.

" 'It's best to be prepared, than not' she preaches. 'Your track record isn't too good,' she mocks. 'No need to fly to the school this time, I'm not going to get into that danger!' Well you bloody are NOW!" Ron fumed to the air, hoping that Hermione could hear _his_ rant. "Honestly, who does she think she is, ordering our last day of summer to pack?! It's unjustified! I could be playing Quidditch right now! Stupid know-it-all!"

"Ah," said Harry, happy for the break of the ranting, "but, Ron, she's a _hot_ stupid-know-it-all" Ron blushed to his roots. "Mate, you really should ask her out, before some else does."

"I don't like her!" Ron steamed.

"Keep on telling yourself that, mate. I know it, you know it, hell, even Draco and my father know it! And if Hermione caught _your_ eyes, then you'd better bring a stick to beat them boys away."

"FINE!" Ron stormed out, and Harry, with a wave of his hand, packed his and Ron's trunks. Sitting down on his, Harry heard Ron's lanky feet stomping up the stairs and down the hall. The noise stopped and Harry turned up his Elven hearing to the max, just in time to hear ton's proposal and a very loud shriek, followed by a thump. Ears ringing, Harry guessed that Hermione's shriek was a 'yes' and then proceeded to tackle Ron in joy. All this noise had woken the creaming banshee of the house. Harry vaulted the banister outside his room and landed right beside the portrait.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, DIRTY MUGGLE LOVERS! YOU'RE ALL BLOOD TRAITORS…"

"MRS. BLACK!" Harry roared, power seeping out of his pores. The painting shut up abruptly. "Are you proud that the last of the righteous Blacks had died. That the last Sirius Black had died honorably protecting me, Heir of the Founders and Merlin, Prince to the Elven and Vampuric throne, from Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir to his _muggle_ father, and Osirus, Salazar Slytherin's evil twin? That's right, Voldemort was a half blood, and not even rightfully an heir to the Slytherins as Osirus was disowned, and you and your husband followed him blindly. You forced your own son to run away and the other to die and the hand of your master's hands, as a death muncher. To force Bellatrix Black down to the dark side by blaming the murder of her parents, that you killed, on the light. Your grandfather Phinius started this hatred growing ups with love, but getting it ripped away because his parent died when he was five. Before him the Blacks were well respected, but you tainted it, and because of the reputation you and your forefather put there, Sirius was convicted of murder without a trial. Now tell me, are you happy with all the guilt you have on your conscience? Are you aware what your actions caused. Maybe that's why you scream at us, to make us feel like you, to get out your frustrations, and blame it on us, but nothing could ever make us like you, even if we had that guilt."

"You're right, and I'm sorry for darkening the world with my presence." With that final statement the portrait of the late Ms. Black unfixed itself off the wall and shattered as it hit the ground. Harry's magic burnt the remains in black fire.

"Well, at least we got rid of the old hag." Remus said, breaking the silence. During Harry's speech, people gathered, and most were stunned by Harry's ability, born with a true leader. "Sirius would be proud." Remus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry, and it's time to celebrate Ron and Hermione's engagement." Harry said, walking down the stair sand into the kitchen, to start cooking. Everyone stayed behind and congratulated the two on their getting together.

When everyone finally filtered down into the kitchen, they were surprised to see that Harry was cooking up a storm, the muggle. They all just sat down, and Mrs. Weasley went to help, but she was blocked out by an invisible barrier.

Sora laughed, "He did the same thing to me. Said he didn't want me to mess up his beautiful meals, not that you would, of course, but he just likes working alone."

Soon everyone was seated and fed a scrumptious dinner. (the day was spent packing)

Not long after, Dumbledore arrived and joined the cleanup.

"Children, I have your O.W.L.s." He said, a Molly washed the dished.

Hermione squealed and snatched the results like a lion going at meat. Ron timidly took his, as did Draco. Harry simply got his with a simple '_accio_'. And he heard a distinct cough, that somewhat sounded like 'lazy' from Remus. There was silence throughout the kitchen as people waited for their results.

"So Herm, how'd you do?" Harry asked indifferently. Severus was sneaking up on his son to see his results, but with a snap of his fingers, Severus was no a cute little black puppy. "You, my dear father, need to breath lighter!" The dog growled, then yipped and wagged its tail, proceeding to jump and lick Harry's face. It then nuzzled into Harry's pocket, but Harry pulled him out before the meddlesome trouble maker got his O.W.L.s.

"Right," Harry said, keeping a hold on the black dog. "So how'd yawl do?"

"I got O's in everything, except Astronomy, I got and E. But I mean who didn't? We had that whole Umbridge ordeal. Who wouldn't be distracted by that? Come on-"

"Herm, we get the point!"

"Oh, um, I also got best in class for History of Magic and Arithmancy (A/N: I have no clue how to spell that). I came in second for Transfiguration, and Charms, though. Professor McGonagall said I was first in the class, who could have beaten me, no that I care and all but…"

"Guilty." They all turned to Harry, looking suspicious.

"What?"

"You?"

"Yup! I got O's in everything but an A in History and E in divination and Astronomy. I got best in class in DADA, which I beat the past record by Nicolas Flamel. I also got best in class in Transfiguration, and charms, tied for Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and got second in Potions." (A/N: I've got my reasons, at the end of the chapter.)

"Well, how'd you two do?" Hermione asked Draco and Ron.

"Well, I got O's in DADA, Divination, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. I got EE's in everything else, except an A in History and Astronomy. I tied for best in class for Care of Magical Creatures with Harry." Ron said.

"I got O's in everything except EE's in Transfiguration, History, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. I got best in class for Potions!"

"Great!" Remus said, "You guys did great!"

Harry was snapped out of the happy moment by the forgotten puppy.

"Bad dog!" He exclaimed. "Emma come here! Here, play with him…"

The yelping could barely be heard over the thunderous sound of laughter erupting in the kitchen. A pop sounded, and more laughter commenced as Severus walked in (as a human… er, Vampire) with lavender hair and bows all over him, not to mentions the feminine lace and pink clothing he sported.

"Change it back, Harry."

"Aww, but you were such a cute puppy!" The Elven prince said as he squeezed his father's cheeks.

"Severus retaliated and dressed Harry in a Slytherin get up.

Harry now wore an open emerald green robe, matching his eyes. He was stripped of his shirt, showing his hard work torso, and a snake tattoo on his chest, plus some other scars. He had dark, almost black, green leather pants on, and old dragonhide boots.

"Not bad Father," Harry replied as he looked down, "I like the tattoo, I think I'll keep it! Maybe I will get an earring too, I really like Bill's. I know! I'll get a lightening bolt! I am who I am, no sense in hiding it… Salazar was my _grandfather_, so this really isn't an insult, _and_ I do look quite fetching, also the fact that was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"You!"

"How?"

"I told the hat, not to put me in that house."

"Harry, you told the hat? I swear in all my years of teaching, no one told him to do anything." Albus said.

"Yes, but it was you who said that it is our choices that make who we are." Harry countered.

"True, true… but no one has ever done that before."

"Yeah, and no one survived the killing curse, now did they. Nor did they go on all my adventures." Harry said as he sat down on the floor, opening his robe a bit more. He rolled his eyes when Ginny drooled even more. He looked at Severus and Draco, "Did you know that in our second year, we snuck into your private storage, and murph-" he, however, was silenced by Hermione's hand. He did continue, though, telepathically, "and stole ingredients to brew the polyjuice potion, so we could sneak into the Slytherin common room, to find out if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. Little did I know that I could have just gone into the common room without a problem." At their confused faces, Harry continued, "Hissing '_open_' in parseltounge will open it. It will come in handy when I want to… play… with those… students."

"Ah, that explains it, but I would have never expected Miss Granger, now, what happened to my Gillyweed?"

"Dobby stole it, I was up all night trying to find out how I was going to survive at the bottom of the lake, when Dobby woke me up and waving that slimy thing in my face. Now, if Hermione would kindly move her hand-"

"No!"

"Fine!"

Harry elongated his fangs and licked his captor's, while rubbing his sharp k-nines over her palm.

"Eww, Harry!" Hermione squealed and went to slap him, but her hand went through him. She and the other's gasped in surprise. Harry turned in a white mist, the disappeared.

"Ah, the one advantages of being an elemental." Harry's voice echoed throughout their heads.

"You, my son, have to have a little talk with me." Severus said to the air.

"BOO!"

The Potions Master jumped and turned to look, only seeing Harry's lips.

"Harry, m'boy, I take it you have seen 'Alice in Wonderland,' yes?" Dumbledore said.

The prince materialized around the lips and nodded, "But you are aware that the author was high when he wrote that? I mean who would write about talking cards and a cat who could take its head off. Very much like Orion here."

"Hey, I don't take off my own head, you just chop it off."

"Then maybe you should move."

"I do!"

"Away from me you idiot! Are you daft? Pointy object plus you equals body minus head, get it?" Harry asked as a black board with the equation written on it.

"I do!"

"Right…" Harry said slowly, "you study this and tell me what you've learned next time."

"Enough of this, I want to know how you do that!" Draco cut in.

"Which part?"

"I have control over the elements. I told you that, earth, wind, water, fire, light and dark. I can use them to travel too, like Falwks." At the mention of his name, the said bird burst into flames as he arrived.

"Hi everyone!" He trilled.

"Show off…" Harry muttered.

The bird flew to Harry and hit him with his wing. "You didn't have to watch the whole conversation you know."

"Sure, I did, Master!"

Harry growled, "For the last time, I am not your master! I am Harry, and I am your friend."

"Sure Master!"

"Fine, as your _master_ I order you to call me Harry, and treat me as your friend." Harry said smugly.

"You should have said that in the beginning," The phoenix laughed, and Harry leaped at him, but the bird evaded it easily. Harry leaped again, and shifted to a emerald and black phoenix, only to dive the older one, while morphing to an exact replica of Padfoot. He tackled the red and gold bird with new found weight and pined him to the ground. Falwks squawks were heard as Harry licked him mercilessly.

Remus was shocked to see his old friend again, but it only brought back happy memories.

Harry shifted back and rolled off the phoenix, leaning back on his hands. Suddenly, he coughed and a phoenix feather came out of his mouth. He caught it, and a flash of light encompassed the kitchen. When it ended, there was no more feather, and Harry's hair had red and gold streaks going through it.

Harry got up and Falwks went on his arm. They trilled to each other for a moment and Harry turned his back to his surrogate family. "Uh, Dad? Do… can you check if I have another tattoo?"

Severus got up and looked at Harry's tattoo. "Uh, well, Harry, you don't necessarily have a _new_ tattoo… just a… _different_ one." With that he conjured up a mirror, and Harry checked it out. The snake that was previously clumsily tattooed onto his skin was now elegantly wrapped around the net of the Phoenix Lord.

"Well, I defiantly was NOT expecting this, were you?" Harry asked. "Well, at least this will cover up my scars." Harry said with a smile.

"Scars from what, exactly?" Severus asked.

Harry's smile faltered. "Ah, my many… _adventures._"

"Many adventures? That's the second time you mentioned them, and I want to know what they are." Severus said.

"Well, I did meet Fluffy before you did, Sev. And, although I didn't get my leg chewed off, I didn't escape unscathed. Then there was Aragog and his many meat eating children. I _did_ fight a basilisk, and then there was Ripper, that was Aunt Marge's dog, and the Dursley's themselves."

"Enough of this adventure deal, I want to know how you spoke into our minds." Draco said impatiently.

"Oh, I am a telepath, empath, and a multi-animagus, which I'm sure you already know." Harry said. He didn't want to remind them that he was a Shapeshifter, hoping that if he needed to have an alias that they wouldn't put two and two together. "That also means I'm a beast-speaker, and I'm a Master at any skill."

"So your actually going to do well in your classes?" Minerva asked in mock-shock.

Harry smirked, "I could easily pass all the NEWTs with better than a perfect score."

"Then why continue going to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

"Quidditch."

"Harry," Ron said, "you could easily make _any team_ for Quidditch."

"Yeah, but smashing the Slytherins is so much more pleasing." Harry replied and they all laughed. Harry then walked out, shouting over his shoulder that he was getting some nighttime flying done.

(A/N: Reason's why Harry did so good: Transfiguration: He really wasn't all that bad, and McGonagall helped him out as best as she could. Charms: Lily's best subject, seems right that Harry go the genes. Potions: Severus was always making everyone nervous, plus his genes were passed onto Harry. Herbology: it's an easy subject, as is Care of Magical Creatures. Divination: Harry actually has some seeing ability due to his scar. Defense Against the Dark Arts: self explanatory. Astronomy: why the hell not? History: come ON! Think!)

I hope you enjoy the story, sorry about the delay, but with the whole 'break' thing, well... you know. Don't forget to press that little button and say some nice things... (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

AND THE POLL! I NEED MORE PEOPLE! I've only got nine reviews!

Thanks a bunch...


End file.
